Geest
by annovt
Summary: Banyak orang mengatakan, bahwa 'mereka' tidak akan pernah pergi sebelum ada sesuatu yang terselesaikan. [[GhostBusters!Rakuzan]] / MC {4/?} [a collab fic with siucchi]
1. prologue

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang diawali Mayuzumi Chihiro seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Katakanlah pria seusia Chihiro dibangunkan oleh pasangan masing-masing setiap pagi menyambut. Tapi di sinilah ia, lajang dan bahagia, meskipun hanya dibangunkan oleh sepetak jam weker.

Chihiro menguap, kemudian menyadari dirinya masih mengenakan kemeja formal khas kantor. Mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, lembur bersama Reo dan Kotarou, ditemani satu lusin bir kaleng.

Beruntung Chihiro masih disayang oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Soalnya, kalau Reo mabuk sukanya main _sosor_ , paling parah kuda-kudaan. Dan kemarin malam Kotarou hampir kehilangan hartanya yang berharga.

Saat ia melihat Reo telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kumat, Chihiro buru-buru menyambar kunci mobil dan tancap gas pulang ke rumah.

Turun dari ranjang kemudian merapikannya, Chihiro mengambil selembar handuk untuk membasuh diri.

Tak perlu butuh waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan tubuh, Chihiro sadar dirinya bukan lagi remaja tanggung yang suka menghabiskan berbatang-batang sabun, sehingga terjadi durasi yang _panjaaaang_ di kamar mandi.

Menata penampilan sebentar, Chihiro narsis di depan kaca, menggumamkan kata-kata seperti; _aku ini tampan tapi jarang dilihat_ orang atau _siapa yang tidak terpesona akan keindahan manik abu-abu milikku._

Kaki jenjang dibalut celana berbahan dasar itu perlahan berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar. Menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga berbahan batu marmer.

Bau harum menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya. Bau yang sama setiap hari, sampai-sampai Chihiro bisa membayangkan rasanya sebelum sempat mengecap. Terlalu sering.

"Pagi, Chihiro-nii."

"Pagi, Tetsuya. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Chihiro berbasa-basi, mengambil koran yang terlipat di atas meja makan.

"Begitulah. Aku tidur cukup. Waktu belajarku tidak diganggu _peliharaan_ mu."

Chihiro mengerutkan dahi, kemudian meletakkan kembali koran pagi setelah dirasa tidak ada berita yang menarik.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali," tangannya meraih segelas susu vanilla. "jangan sebut _mereka_ sebagai peliharaanku."

Tetsuya, masih berkutat dengan pemanggang roti, hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Chihiro-nii lembur lagi malam ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi tidak tahu juga. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu."

Tetsuya mendengus bangga melihat hasil karyanya terpanggang sempurna. Mengoleskan mentega ke kedua belah sisi roti, Tetsuya mengoper satu di atas piring kepada Chihiro.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa memasak yang lain, ya?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," Tetsuya tersinggung. "Aku hanya khawatir Chihiro-nii mati di perjalanan ke kantor. Makan pagi dengan roti saja cukup, kan."

Hati Chihiro tertusuk. Siapa yang harus disalahkan saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa kalimat yang terucap dari belah bibir Tetsuya setajam pisau belati.

Tetsuya dengan cepat mengunyah sarapannya, meneguk susu vanilla dengan rakus pula. Chihiro bertanya-tanya.

"Kau seperti dikejar waktu. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin datang lebih awal. Ke perpustakaan."

Chihiro mengangguk. "Belajar?"

"Bukan," Tetsuya kemudian menggendong tas punggungnya. "Aku punya janji _war 1 on 1_ dengan Ogiwara-kun."

"...Kenapa harus di perpustakaan?"

Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi makan. "Mau di mana lagi. _Wi-fi_ perpustakaan sangat kencang saat pagi-pagi begini."

Chihiro memaklumi.

"Mau kuantar ke sekolah?"

"Tidak perlu. Mobil Chihiro-nii bau kemenyan."

"Hei!"

Tetsuya sudah cepat-cepat menghilang, kabur.

"Dasar tidak sopan," Chihiro geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi memang benar, sih."

Chihiro membereskan peralatan makan, setelah membuat omelet untuk makan malam Tetsuya, kalau-kalau ia betulan lembur. Omelet dibungkus rapi, kemudian diletakkan di dalam lemari pendingin. Tidak perlu menulis catatan kecil untuk dibaca oleh Tetsuya nantinya, Chihiro sudah hapal kebiasaan Tetsuya sepulang sekolah, membuka kulkas.

Mengunci pintu rumah, merapatkan pagar, memanaskan mesin mobil sebentar, Chihiro setengah siap—karena hari-hari bekerja selalu disambutnya dengan semangat seminim rok siswi sekolah zaman sekarang—kemudian membelah jalanan padat menuju gedung kantor.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Chi-chan~"

Masih terbayang kejadian buruk semalam, Chihiro hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Hm. Ya. Pagi juga." Bahkan ia bisa melihat, kemudian prihatin terhadap nasib Kotarou yang sepertinya jauh dari kata baik. Ia dikelilingi aura sarat akan keputusasaan. Chihiro tidak mau tahu bagaimana kronologis Koutaro bisa lolos dari cengkraman Reo semalam, tapi ia cukup penasaran. Mungkin nanti akan ditanyakan.

"Uwah, dingin seperti biasanya~ Padahal kita sudah lama kenal, lho," Reo mengedip cantik, dihiasi bulu mata tebal seperti biasanya. Sekilas memang mirip gadis SMA dengan rambut yang berkilau itu. Tapi kalau ditelisik lebih dekat, jakunnya menonjol.

 _Astaga_. Chihiro berucap dalam hati, khilaf karena telah sempat membandingkan Reo dengan gadis remaja.

"Hei, hei, kalian tahu ini hari apa?"

Chihiro tidak langsung menjawab, tapi duduk di atas kursi putar sambil meregangkan badan. Belum bekerja sudah pegal. Kotarou menoleh, tidak antusias seperti biasanya, kemudian berucap,

"Hari di mana aku masih bisa melihat matahari?"

Reo menyemburkan tawa elegan.

Chihiro mengambil map kuning berisi berbagai macam arsip, "Kamis, kan. Kenapa?"

Mengambil maskara dari dalam laci, Reo menyeringai.

"Kamis... yang artinya—"

"Kalian, kerja yang benar! Jangan mengobrol terus-terusan," suara jantan menginterupsi perbincangan—yang menurut Reo—hangat di pagi hari. Ia menoleh sewot, menemukan seseorang yang pangkatnya memang lebih tinggi daripada mereka.

"Apa, sih, Shuu-chan," adalah Nijimura Shuuzo yang melemparkan pandangan geli kepada Reo. " _aku makin cantik kau marah."_

Nijimura memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyalip konversasi mereka. Apalagi kalau Reo yang berlaku sebagai dalang. Sama seperti Kotarou, Nijimura masih ingin tidur nyenyak dan menyambut matahari pagi dengan semangat.

"Terserah," Nijimura cepat-cepat buang muka saat disadari Reo menggerlingkan tatapan lapar, "Dan Nebuya! Jangan tidur saat bekerja. Ini masih pagi, astaga."

Mejanya digebrak, Nebuya Eikichi tersentak, kemudian cepat-cepat mengangguk karena refleks.

"HADIR!"

Reo terkikik, Chihiro mendengus, Kotarou menatap aneh.

"Hadir kepalamu," Nijimura geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau begitu aku pergi. Lama-lama di area kalian bisa-bisa aku gila. Dasar, buang-buang waktuku yang berharga."

Reo merengut tidak setuju, "Siapa suruh mampir!"

"Aku hanya lewat!"

Nijimura berlalu, tetapi kepalanya menghadap ke belakang, adu tatap dengan Reo, siapa yang lebih sangar, jantan, _manly,_ atau _apalah._

"Dasar," helaan napas terdengar setelahnya. Reo memosisikan kaca mungil di atas meja kerja, mengarahkannya ke bagian mata, mengaplikasikan maskara kemudian. "mentang-mentang baru punya pacar."

"Memang apa hubungannya?" Nebuya di seberang garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dia dua ratus kali lipat lebih sensitif,"

"Wow," Kotarou berucap pelan.

Setelah merasa puas, Reo kembali meletakkan maskara di tempat semula, melemparkan senyum ke pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

"Nah! Kita lanjutkan yang tadi," ia bertepuk tangan. Lalu berdehem singkat. "Hari Kamis, yang artinya—"

Aura keputusasaan Kotarou berangsur menghilang, sementara Chihiro menyadari akan terjadi hal yang paling ia benci.

" _Ghost hunting_!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

yang temenan dengan saya di fb, pasti tau siapa yang bakal jadi demitnya. ehe. kalau penasaran, boleh di-add, terus stalk. /maksa/  
dan ini **slow update**. saya menulis tergantung mood dan tingkat ke-mageran. mohon dimaklumi. /ketjup/

sampai jumpa di chappie selanjutnya~


	2. bitten

" _Ghost_ _hunting_?" Chihiro mengulang, setengah tidak niat.

" _Ghost_ _hunting_?!" Entah ke mana perginya wajah muram Koutarou. "Serius, Reo-nee?!"

"Serius, dong~ dan aku menemukan lokasi yang bagus." Reo menyeringai. " _Link_ -nya akan aku tempelkan ke _group_ chat kita. Oh, dan, Ei-chan apa kau—"

"Tunggu, bisa kita lakukan ini lain kali?"

Reo mengerutkan dahi. "Chi-chan? Tumben."

"Aku," otak Chihiro berputar mencari segudang alibi. "sedang tidak _mood_."

Tawa Nebuya Eikichi menggelegar. "Apa-apaan kau, Mayuzumi?! Perutku sakit, aduh,"

Reo memekik tertahan, "Chi-chan sedang halangan?"

"Maaf saja, ya," Chihiro mendengus. "Aku ini tidak seperti kau."

"Jadi," Koutarou melipat tangan di atas meja, menatap Chihiro penasaran. "Kenapa Mayuzumi-san tidak mau ikut?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak _mood_ —"

"Bohong." Reo dan Koutarou menjawab bersamaan.

Mayuzumi Chihiro mendengus pelan, manik _amethyst_ melirik sinis.

"Yak, karena Chi-chan sudah setuju, kita sepakat pergi malam ini!"

"Siapa yang setuju, hei!"

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

 _ **this chapter is written by siucchi**_

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya," Koutarou menyuarakan pendapat. Dua telapak tangan sengaja digosokkan, menghangatkan diri. "Reo-nee?"

Bangunan tua, halaman depan yang luas, dengan sulur tanaman liar menyelimuti tiang-tiang besi karatan di pagar. Di tengah-tengahnya ada bekas tugu air mancur berlapis semen dan sudah berlumut. Koutarou merinding.

 _Mansion_ nya besar, bertingkat tiga, dengan halaman luas yang terasa menyimpan banyak misteri.

"Kalau menurut artikel dan data-data yang kukumpulkan, sih, iya," Reo mengambil kertas dari saku mantel, membaca sejenak, kemudian kembali dimasukkan. "Kou-chan, coba ke dalam. Lihat ada sumur atau tidak."

"L-loh, a-aku?!"

Reo memutar bola mata. "Siapa lagi."

"K-kenapa tidak suruh Mayuzumi-san saja?! A-atau si Gorilla!"

"Apa? Kau takut, ya?"

"Bukannya takut! Reo-nee tahu sendiri, kan, aku yang paling sering kerasukan di antara kalian semua," Koutarou meringis mengingat pengalaman pahitnya. "Rasanya tidak enak, tahu!"

Dengusan tawa mengudara.

"Makanya itu aku menyuruhmu. Sekalian survei, ada atau tidak makhluk astral di sini."

"Dasar kejam!"— _dasar banci kejam_ —tambah Koutarou dalam hati.

"Lagipula Chi-chan dan Ei-chan masih di mobil, malas turun, katanya,"

Koutarou cemberut. "Katanya mau _hunting_?"

"Memang. Tapi tidak hari ini, kok."

"Jadi kapan?"

"Mungkin lusa, atau minggu depan. Tergantung juga. Kalau di sini tidak ada makhluk yang semacam itu, kita batalkan."

"Semoga tidak ada, semoga tidak ada," Koutarou merapalkan doa.

"Kenapa, sih?" Reo mengernyit. "Biasanya kau yang paling semangat."

"Rumah ini seram, tapi, aku tidak merasakan ada keberadaan makhluk lain," Koutarou berjalan ke arah gerbang utama _mansion_. "Kalau di tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya, kan, biasanya aku langsung diganggu."

"Mungkin saja hantu di sini lagi _clubbing_."

"Aku ini ketakutan, Reo-nee!"

"Kau periksa halaman belakang, aku akan berkeliling di halaman depan," Reo mendorong pundak Koutarou dengan kekuatan perkasa. "Tolong, ya, Kou-chan!"

.

Di depan mansion mewah nan angker, sebuah mobil _minibus_ terparkir di seberang, menepi ke samping tiang listrik menjulang ke langit. Chihiro dipaksa ikut menumpang karena katanya mau survei sebentar, dengan syarat tidak ada _hunting_ - _huntingan_ segala.

"Hei, Gorilla, jangan ngorok,"

Eikichi masih dalam pewe, tidur di atas jok kursi mobil dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas dada, mendengkur.

"Sialan, berisik sekali," rutuknya pelan. _Light novel_ di dalam tas hitam segera ditarik. Buku fiksi kecil dibuka tepat pada bagian yang terselip pembatas bergambar gadis _moe_ bersurai merah panjang—karakter fiksi favoritnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro sedang sibuk menuntaskan hobi kala dua orang pria berlari menghampiri zona nyamannya.

"Mayuzumi-san! Eikichi!" Koutaro tersengal, kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas lutut.

Di belakangnya, Reo ikut memburu napas.

Manik kelabu melirik dari kaca mobil yang terbuka, "Apa sih? Tidak ada setannya, kan? Ayo pulang."

"I-ini gawat!" seru Koutarou langsung.

Reo mengetuk kaca mobil depan, berniat membangunkan Eikichi dari tidurnya. "Hei, Gorilla! Bangun! Kita harus ekspedisi sekarang!"

"Benar! Kita harus mengamati langsung!" tambah Koutarou langsung.

Chihiro mengela napas pelan. Jam tangan dilirik, sudah mendekati waktu makan malam. Kira-kira, adik tersayang di rumah sudah makan belum, ya? Sudah mandi belum, ya? Apa perlu dimandikan?

"Chi-chan!"

Delusi indah langsung disembur oleh tepukan manja Mibuchi Reo di pipi kirinya. Rahang Chihiro mengeras, ia langsung berjengit risih. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau—"

"Cepat!"

Terpaksalah Mayuzumi Chihiro, bersama Eikichi Nebuya yang baru separuh sadar dari mimpinya kini menyebrangi jalan raya sepi. Iris abu-abu menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya, lalu merasakan hawa dingin menyergap.

Chihiro sendiri, sebenarnya tahu bahwa _mansion_ ini menyimpan sejuta misteri. Terasa dari aura berat nan mistis yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Sejauh pandangan, tidak ada satu makhluk astral pun yang mampir minta dinotis—lantas dari mana firasat buruk ini berasal?

Koutarou menelan ludah. Di sampingnya Eikichi menguap keras.

"Kita bagi jadi dua tim. Kou-chan dan Ei-chan akan periksa bagian dalam, aku dan Chi-chan bagian luar." Sahut Reo ringan.

"Hei," Chihiro tidak terima.

Reo mendorong punggung Koutarou, "Yak! Masuk duluan, Kou-chan!"

"U-uwaaa!" Koutarou nyaris tersungkur. Terpaksa, ia mendorong pagar berkarat—tangannya dialasi sapu tangan, agar terhindar dari infeksi tetanus.

Chihiro melenguh. Ia dan Reo akan menjelajah di halaman mansion yang tergolong super luas. Dimulai dari tanah berlapis rumput liar setinggi betis, tidak ada yang janggal. Mengisi bosan, Chihiro menendang batu-batu yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

"Chi-chan," panggil Reo pelan.

Chihiro malas menyahut.

"Chi-chan~!"

Mendecak sebal, pria bersurai kelabu kini melirik—dan refleks mendaki jarak, "Wa—!"

Reo tertawa puas. Senter diturunkan ke arah jalanan. Barusan ia menggoda _partner_ dengan mengarahkan sorot cahaya ke dagu, lalu menampilkan ekspresi sangar.

Jelas Mayuzumi Chihiro kaget. Waria pasang wajah sangar, dipadu senter pula. Merupakan kombinasi _horror_ , apalagi situasinya mendukung.

"Hahaha, habis Chi-chan diam saja, sih! Jadi bagaimana? Ada hantu, kah?"

Chihiro mendengus, "Jangan mentang-mentang aku bisa melihat mereka, kau jadi memanfaatkan aku begini."

Reo memukul manja, "Jangan gitu dong Chi-chan! Kita ini kan sedang ekspedisi—"

"Mukamu ekspedisi!" potong Chihiro langsung. "Aura mistis di rumah ini berat, tapi tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang nampak. Aku sendiri bingung dengan kondisi di rumah ini!"

Reo terdiam, bibirnya membentuk O kecil. Kemudian menepuk tangan, "Hebat!"

Sebuah batu kecil yang menghalangi langkah langsung ditendang oleh Chihiro. Kini mereka sudah berada di halaman belakang. Senter diarahkan ke arah batu hitam—lalu menyorot sesuatu di depannya. Sebuah kolam ikan yang terbuat dari rangkaian batu alam—dilapisi lumut hijau lantaran genangan air yang sudah mengeruh. Tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana.

Termasuk patung ikan yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kolam. Selain debu, terdapat retakan pula di sisi siripnya, kemungkinan tidak terawat dari hempasan angin dan badai hujan.

Hawa dingin menyelimuti, Chihiro sontak berbalik. Ditatapnya halaman gelap, namun matanya tetap tak menangkap sosok apa pun.

"Ada apa, Chi-chan?" senter diarahkan ke lokasi pengelihatan.

Chihiro mendengus, "Tidak, ayo lanjut."

Kini mereka menjelajah ke sisi barat rumah, menjejaki rerumputan liar dan berhenti di hadapan sebuah pohon besar. Sorot cahaya diarahkan ke lekukan akar yang menjalar ke permukaan tanah. Reo menenggak ludah, mengarahkan senter ke puncak pohon—

 _ **Kresek, kresek**_

—dan sontak memutar arah ke rerumputan liar, menyorot seekor tikus yang berlari menjauhi lokasi.

Reo menghembuskan napas lega, "Kukira apa..."

Chihiro mendengus tertahan, "Sudah, tidak ada apa-apa di sini."

"Sayang sekali..." Reo merengut, "kukira kita akan menemukan hantu spektakuler, Chi-chan bilang atmosfer di _mansion_ ini berat, kan?"

Chihiro menyelipkan kedua tangan di saku, "Ya, tapi tak ada makhluk apa pun di sini."

"Aneh... kalau begitu ayo kita lihat Kou-chan, dia kesurupan lagi atau tidak."

Mereka menjelajah dalam damai. Hingga tiba di halaman depan, tim Koutaro dan Eikichi baru saja selesai dari _hunting_.

"Reo-nee! Mayuzumi-san!"

Dilihat dari antusiasmenya, terbukti Hayama Koutarou tidak kesurupan. Di sisi lain, Reo kecewa karena mengira keadaan di dalam mansion baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada yang aneh di dalam," sahut Eikichi seraya meraba lekukan maskularis di tangan kirinya.

"Ini aneh! Padahal aku merasakan aura-aura yang _sesuatu_ , tapi aku sama sekali tidak diganggu!" sahut Koutarou setelahnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengerutkan dahi. Ditatapnya mansion mewah bergaya _victoria_ di depan. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan atap hitam mau pun cat dinding yang sudah terkelupas. Tidak pula dengan pintu agung yang setengah terbuka sejak kedatangan mereka kemari.

Keempatnya kini pulang dengan tangan kosong, berharap Ghost _Hunting_ berikutnya akan dapat pengalaman menakjubkan seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kunci cadangan diraih dari dalam tas, Chihiro membuka pintu dan mendapati ruangan sudah gelap. Padahal ia tidak pulang larut malam, tapi sang adik sama sekali tidak datang untuk menyambutnya pulang.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia menuju kamar Tetsuya untuk menyapa. Tapi diurung karena mendapati memo kecil yang tertempel di badan pintu.

 _ **'Jangan ganggu, sedang sibuk skripsi.**_

 _ **Chihiro-nii, kalau mau makan, sana cari di luar. Masakan yang sudah kubuatkan untukmu sudah basi.'**_

Terlambat sedikit saja adiknya sudah ngambek macam wanita PMS.

Kini Mayuzumi Chihiro beranjak ke kamarnya guna melaksanakan rutinitas. Mandi, lalu tidur.

Ia melempar tas kerja ke atas ranjang, kemudian melepas dasi. Pintu lemari dibuka, menampilkan cermin vertikal yang merefleksikan seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil melenguh pelan, jari-jarinya terampil melepas kancing kemeja.

Alisnya bertaut kala mendapati sesuatu di pojok dinding, tepat di samping ranjang. Sesosok makhluk transparan sedang berpose duduk—padahal tidak ada bangku disana. Samar-samar tampak jelas warna cerah di rambutnya, senada dengan kaos merah yang dikenakannya.

 _Ah, paling nanti pergi sendiri_ , batin Chihiro apatis.

Kini ia melepas seluruh pakaian yang membungkus tubuh, kemudian menuju kamar mandi dan berendam di _bathtub_.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sama.

Mayuzumi Chihiro beranjak ke dapur dan menemukan entitas biru muda sedang menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja. Langkahnya kian cepat saat menghapiri sang adik, "Tetsuya," panggilnya ringan.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengernyit, "Apa?"

Jari-jari tegas Chihiro diarahkan ke surai biru muda, merapihkan _bed hair_ yang selalu tampak kala pagi tiba. "Bisa-bisanya rambutmu sampai sebegini berantakannya."

Tetsuya hanya menatap datar. "Chihiro-nii, minggu ini aku mau fokus buat skripsi, jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu adikku sayang."

"Kalau begitu jangan lama-lama merapihkan rambutku."

"Kenapa kau sedingin ini? Padahal dulu kau bilang ingin menikah dengan _Chihiro-niichan_."

"Kapan."

"Dulu, lima tahun."

"Otak Chihiro-nii sudah geser, ya? Kelamaan bergaul dengan makhluk halus membuat Chihiro-nii jadi bodoh begini. Apa jika jadinya laki-laki dipasangkan dengan sejenisnya."

Chihiro mengacak rambut adiknya, "Itu karena Chihiro-nii sayang Tetsuya. Yuk, makan."

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali berjibaku dengan tugas. Ia sedang merevisi makalah yang dicoret-coret dosen pembimbing ketika sesuatu menginterupsi geraknya.

Manik _azure_ mengedar pandang ke seisi kamar bercat biru muda. Tengkuk digaruk, bulu kuduk berdiri. Mengabaikan gangguan, Tetsuya melanjutkan kesibukan.

 _ **Cklek**_

Tetsuya terkesiap. Pintu kamar terbuka seketika. Ia langsung beranjak dari meja belajar ke arah pintu kamar. "Chihiro-nii?" panggilnya, siapa tahu si kakak sudah pulang kerja meski hari masih pagi.

 _ **Tuk**_

Refleks kepala bermahkota biru muda menoleh ke arah sumber suara, memandangi sebuah bolpoin yang jatuh dari atas meja. Kini Tetsuya menerka-nerka, hal apa yang dapat menyebabkan terjadinya fenomena demikian? Jelas meja belajarnya memiliki pembatas rendah di pinggiran kayunya, lantas hal apa yang mendorong si jabang pulpen jatuh menggelindingi penghalang?

Tetsuya memungut bolpoin hitam di atas lantai, lalu meletakkan kembali ke atas meja. Ia menghela napas berat, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

"Chihiro-nii?"

Tak ada suara.

Tetsuya kembali ke kamar.

"Wahai angin yang kesepian, tolong jangan ganggu aku karena aku sedang sibuk membuat skripsi. Pahamilah, aku tidak mau jadi mahasiswa abadi. Kalau kau ingin bermain, temuilah kakakku, jangan aku."

Kalimat itu dirapal bagai mantra.

.

.

.

Meski kakaknya tidak pulang terlambat, Kuroko Tetsuya tak ingin menyambut. Ia tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk meladeni kakaknya yang minta pelukan hangat di luar pintu.

Setelah dipastikan tak ada suara di luar, Tetsuya beranjak ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan meraih sebongkah bawang putih.

.

.

.

" _Tetsuya~"_

" _Tet~su~ya~"_

Kuroko Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, memejamkan mata erat-erat.

" _Aku bukan_ Vampire _, tidak mempan dikasih bawang putih~"_

Sontak manik biru muda mengerjap.

Jelas sekali.

Suara barusan jelas berbisik di telinganya.

Jam dinding dilirik, pukul lima pagi.

Ya, _peliharaan_ Chihiro-nii cukup bagus juga untuk jadi _alarm_ -nya pagi ini.

Sambil memijat pelipis, Tetsuya beranjak ke luar kamar. Menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan mulut dan mencuci muka. Dipandanginya sosok diri di cermin. Dahinya mengernyit.

Sehelai rambutnya seperti ditarik ke atas—mata Tetsuya menatapnya lamat-lamat. Di belakangnya memang terasa hawa asing, tapi seharusnya _peliharaan_ Chihiro-nii ini sudah musnah dikarenakan semalam ia menyajikan bawang putih.

Teringat bisikan setan yang membangunkan tidurnya barusan.

Tangan ringkih terarah ke kepala, mengibas rambut sekali dan memastikan tak ada sesuatu pun yang mengganggu _bed hair_ -nya.

.

Tetsuya sedang memanggang roti ketika Chihiro muncul di dapur.

Alisnya menukik, "Berantakan sekali kamu, Tetsuya."

Meletakkan selembar roti ke atas piring, Tetsuya mengabaikan ucapan sang kakak.

"Skripsi? Padahal kemarin kau semangat _1 on 1_ di perpustakaan."

"Aku hanya mau rehat sebentar, Chihiro-nii. Sekarang Ogiwara-kun juga sudah sibuk skripsi sama sepertiku."

"Mau kubantu?"

Mengingat kesalnya akan _peliharaan_ sang kakak, Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Chihiro-nii jangan ganggu aku."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro melangkah tegap menyusuri lorong gedung. Ini hari sabtu, tapi ia tetap harus datang ke kantor guna menuntaskan pekerjaan. Di bulan ini ada banyak cuti, sehingga hari sabtu karyawan diwajibkan hadir untuk mengganti hari liburnya.

Padahal Chihiro ingin di rumah saja bersama adiknya, sambil membaca novel atau jalan-jalan ke toko buku, misalnya.

"Chi-chan~!"

Mengabaikan panggilan pria berkedok waria di seberang, Chihiro menuju lokernya sembari meletakkan tas.

Pria bertubuh besar menghampiri sambil menguap lebar, "Sial, padahal hari sabtu aku ingin melatih otot-ototku ini, tapi malah harus kerja."

Di arah berlawanan, lelaki pirang berlari ke arah mereka, "Pagi, semuanya!"

Sebenarnya Chihiro ingin bebas dari tiga rekan kerjanya ini. Ingin menyendiri sambil khusyuk membaca novel. Apalagi hobi mereka yang cukup mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

"Kita harus cari lokasi baru untuk _Ghost Hunting_ minggu depan!"

Ini dia.

"Heee? Tapi jangan aku lagi yang jadi tumbal, Reo-nee!"

Loker ditutup, Chihiro beranjak dari lingkaran.

"Eh, Chi-chan dingin sekali hih~ padahal kemarin malam kita berduaan, hihihi,"

"Mencari hantu, maksudmu?" Chihiro mendengus.

"Oh, iya, jadi tidak ada apa-apa ya di _mansion_ itu? Sayang sekali, padahal suasananya suram." Gumam Koutaro pelan.

Teringatlah Chihiro dengan sosok merah yang sempat mengikutinya malam itu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia pergi juga, jadi tak ada yang perlu diceritakan.

"Jangan-jangan dia takut dengan otot-ototku ini," sahut Eikichi ringan.

Reo hanya melirik sembari merogoh bedak di dalam tas, sedangkan Koutaro hanya memandang tanpa minat.

Chihiro menghela napas, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi ikut-ikutan yang seperti ini."

"Aih, jangan gitu dong!" sembur Reo langsung.

Koutaro mencubit dagu, "Yah... asalkan aku tidak kesurupan lagi, sih..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak _mood_." Ujar Chihiro pendek.

"Sayang sekali Chi-chan, sebenarnya aku sudah dapat rekomendasi tempat yang mau kita kunjungi minggu depan~"

Mengabaikan sahutan Mibuchi Reo, ketiga pemuda memandang lurus.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong, siap bekerja bersama.

.

.

.

 _ **Prang!**_

 _ **Dug!**_

 _ **Bug!**_

"Waaah—!"

Berbagai peralatan dapur dilempar ke arahnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro sampai kayang demi menghindari panci melayang.

"Apa ini, Tetsuya?!"

Tubuh si pria kelabu memutar, menghindari tabung gas yang terlempar ke arahnya—membentur dinding sampai membuat retakan halus.

Kepala bermahkota abu-abu menoleh patah-patah.

Tersebutlah Mayuzumi Chihiro baru saja pulang kerja, ingin menemui adik tercinta, tapi malah dihadiahi jurus lemparan perkakas dapur. Mulai dari pisau, talenan, panci, sampai tabung gas. Kuat sekali adiknya ini.

"Pokoknya aku minggat sampai _peliharaan_ Chihiro-nii pergi!"

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya hawa keberadaan, terdengan debaman keras.

Chihiro tersadar dari lamunan setelah bengong melihat sang adik berlari sambil menyeret koper. Ke mana gerangan si adik pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih sendiri ini.

"Tetsuya, kenapa?!" panggil Chihiro cepat, namun tak diindah. Sosok biru muda sudah hilang ditelan tipisnya hawa keberadaan.

Mayuzumi Chihiro melenguh frustasi. Peralatan dapur yang berserakan di lantai segera dirapihkan. Pisau dikembalikan ke tempatnya, panci digantung, tabung gas dipasang lagi.

Ini kan malam minggu, paling Tetsuya pergi menginap di rumah temannya yang bernama Ogiwara-Ogiwara itu.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba.

Minggu yang bermakna tanpa seorang adik, maka hampalah hari liburnya.

Seberkas sinar jatuh menyorot retina, memaksa mata kelabu mengerjap. Chihiro menggosok wajah, memandang lurus jendela berhording merah yang tinggal setengah.

Tunggu sebentar.

Chihiro mengusap mata sembari menegakkan tubuh. Setelah menguap pelan, ia memandangi jendela lagi.

Di lantai terdapat selembar kain merah yang dikenalnya.

"Apaan?" gumam Chihiro pelan. Ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju titik kecurigaan, kemudian mengernyit.

Dipandanginya lagi hording merah yang tinggal setengah.

Tunggu sebentar.

Hordingnya... dirobek?

Memang sih hordingnya ini tidak dicuci hampir lima bulan, tapi bukan begini caranya ia ditegur.

Masih lelah, kini Chihiro beranjak lagi ke tempat tidur. Telentang bebas dan memandang langit-langit.

Ekor matanya menangkap entitias merah di samping lemari.

Chihiro menguap, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang melarang Chihiro untuk tidur seharian kala sendiri di rumah. Tetsuya sedang marah entah kenapa, dan ia juga malas memasak.

Malam ini ia ingin pergi ke luar untuk mencari sesuap nasi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro bangun dari ranjang, lalu mengernyit samar. Tatapnya mendapati pemandangan aneh yang tersaji di depan. Sejak kapan sepreinya kusut dan berantakan sampai terlepas dari posisi? Belum lagi... bercak-bercak basah yang aneh di kasur.

Kepala abu-abu digeleng cepat. Chihiro berpikir keras.

Memang benar tadi ia sempat memimpikan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti ia mimpi basah! Chihiro berani bersumpah ia tidak ada mengigau sampai masturbasi sendiri saat tidur.

Sontak manik kelabu mengerjap—lalu turun ke bawah. Kedua tangan meraba karet celana pendek, mendapati tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terbungkus rapih. Tidak ada kelembaban, Chihiro yakin sekali.

Lalu apa gerangan yang terjadi? Dari mana noda basah ini datang untuk menodai sepreinya?

Apa Tetsuya-nya pulang dan membuat keisengan?

Kesimpulan akhir langsung didapat.

Chihiro teringat akan sosok merah yang pernah muncul sebelum ini.

Tapi toh tetap diabaikan.

Sebelum Tetsuya pulang—dan menemukan kesalahpahaman ini—Chihiro segera mencabut seprei dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Meraih deterjen berekstrak lemon, lalu mencucinya sampai benar-benar bersih.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah senin, Tetsuya." ujar Chihiro berat.

" _Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang kalau peliharaan Chihiro-nii masih di rumah!"_

"Peliharaan apa, sih? Aku tidak melihara apa-apa."

" _Aku tidak peduli, kututup."_

Mayuzumi Chihiro melenguh keras. Ponsel dilempar ke ranjang, lalu buru-buru menyimpul dasi. Hari ini ia buru-buru berangkat kerja karena sempat terlambat bangun.

Rasanya semalam ia mimpi indah, namun kunjung lupa kala pagi tiba.

Dan itu sudah biasa.

Menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di sisi pintu, Chihiro segera menuju garasi. Mobil dipanaskan, pintu rumah dikunci rapat-rapat. Ia segera menunggangi mobilnya dan melaju menuju kantor.

.

Tatap mata tertuju pada satu destinasi, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ekspresi mereka beragam, tapi satu makna. Takjub dan kagum ketika mendapati Chihiro melintas. Mulai dari lahan parkir sampai ke beranda gedung, setiap orang melihatnya dengan penuh makna.

Chihiro mendeham berat. Baru _tahu ya kalau aku ini tampan? Kemana saja kalian._ batinnya seraya mengangkat kedua alis.

Ia tiba di lokasi kerja, menghampiri tiga orang kawan yang sedang bergosip di spot kerjanya.

Reo menatap takjub sampai menganga lebar, belum lagi jari lentik yang diarahkan menutup separuh mulutnya. "Haaah, Chi-chan...?!"

"Ma-Mayuzumi...-san...?" Koutarou nampak terkejut.

Sedang pemanasan sedikit, Eikichi ikut menoleh. Matanya membola, "He-hei...?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro memutar bola mata, "Oh, ayolah, masa' kalian juga terpesona?"

Reo yang sedang menabur bedak ke wajahnya kini langsung beralih. Ia menghampiri Chihiro seraya menepuk punggung si pria, lalu terkikik anggun. "Ya ampun Chi-chan, mau pamer, ya?"

Chihiro berjengit, "Apa, sih."

Reo masih tertawa, "Ih, kamu, pura-pura tak tahu ya~"

Chihiro sedang disentil-sentil oleh pria cantik ketika seorang pria jangkung lainnya melintas sambil melontarkan omelan.

"Hei! Kalian! Kenapa belum ke lapangan untuk senam pagi?!"

"Eh, eh, Shuu-chan~ sini, deh! Lihat nih Chi-chan pamer banget~" sahut Reo riang, sambil mengedip manja.

Langsung Nijimura Shuuzo mengambil langkah mundur, "Ja-jangan dekat-dekat!"

Pundak Chihiro ditepuk oleh telapak tangan yang tegas. Manik hijau berkilat, Koutarou memasang mimik serius. "Selamat, Mayuzumi-san."

Eikichi berdeham, kini menatap intens ke manik kelabu. "Ya, aku juga turut sukacita, Mayuzumi, selamat."

Chihiro mengerutkan dahi. Oh, ayolah, hanya karena ia bersikap tampan sedikit saja orang-orang mulai merubah pandangan. Padahal Mayuzumi Chihiro masih sama. Sama gantengnya dengan hari-hari kemarin. Mereka saja yang telat sadarnya.

Nijimura hanya mendecak sembari melintas cepat, "Setidaknya pakai syal atau apa gitu. Sudah, sudah! Cepat ke lapangan sekarang!"

Chihiro menggosok tengkuk, "Syal?"

Reo mengibas tangan, "Hihihi, benar apa kata Shuu-chan~"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak sakit atau apa."

"Ini lho, ini," jari telunjuk Reo terarah ke sisi kanan jenjang leher Chihiro, kemudian terkikik pelan, "Chi-chan sekarang pamer, nih!"

Chihiro mengermyit. Bedak milik Reo di atas meja langsung diraih, flip dibuka. Dalam diam Chihiro menatap sosok diri pada cermin persegi panjang.

Melihat sesuatu yang terekspos di kulit lehernya.

"Astaga," gumamnya cepat.

Bercak merah—bekas gigitan nyamuk—di jenjang leher segera diusap. Chihiro mendecak sebal, siapa pula yang berani membubuhkan 'tanda' di kulit lehernya? Pantas orang-orang menatapnya bingung, ternyata memang Chihiro yang salah paham.

Teringatlah ia akan mimpi semalam. Rasanya seperti diserang _Vampire_ , ternyata memang ada yang _menghisap_ nya. Buktinya bercak merah yang seolah mengisyaratkan akan tanda kepemilikan di leher.

Mengabaikan tiga rekan kerja yang tertawa, Chihiro menggeram.

Seenaknya saja itu setan merah. Padahal dirinya hanya untuk Tetsuya seorang.

Chihiro berjanji dalam hati, ketika pulang nanti, ia akan menghantam si makhluk astral yang sudah merecoki hari dan mengganggu keharmonisannya dengan adik tersayang, Tetsuya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **siucchi's a/n :**

habedey novt, makin tjinta otepeh yah.

 **annovt's a/n :**

iya salah ultah kemaren wkwk  
hhhhhhaiiii ada yang masih inget fanfik jamuran ini? /hush  
jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengubah fik ini jadi fik collab...dengan menjerumuskan **siucchi  
** 10 persen dari chapter 1 saya yang buat:") iya cuma segitu  
ahahahah x) chapter 2 nanti akan ditulis oleh saya

* * *

 **siucchi** ngapain nunggu chap selanjutnya kan kamu yang ngetik neng AHAHA /dirajam **Furi** **Shirogane** halo~ iya emang mayu brocon akut hahaha. nah kalo bang niji jodoh mungkin bakal ikutan geng sesat mereka. ah tapi jangan ding kasian **ghostreader** udah lanjut ya. neng cuya saya yang culik XD **Akkurren612** gabisa liat dia, ngerasin doang, ini udah update yaa **synstropezia** niji ikut/engga kita liat nanti yaaa hakhakhak. udah dilanjut~ **Caesar704** updated, silakan~ **Faicentt** punya radar mayukuro nih? kkkk udah dilanjut ya **SheraYuki** situ pyua? cih. /APAAN aduh masa lalu jangan diungkit shera kan maloe...DASAR SPOILER bayangin sendiri aja :^)


	3. met

Mengabaikan tiga rekan kerja yang tertawa, Chihiro menggeram.

Seenaknya saja itu setan merah. Padahal dirinya hanya untuk Tetsuya seorang.

Chihiro berjanji dalam hati, ketika pulang nanti, ia akan menghantam si makhluk astral yang sudah merecoki hari dan mengganggu keharmonisannya dengan adik tersayang, Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Geest**

 **an original fanfiction written by annovt & siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Happy bornday, Akashi Seijuurou~!**

 _ **(Meskipun anime-nya udah tamat, kamu tetep ganteng, kok. -annovt)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdeham, Chihiro mengembalikan cermin saku pada Reo.

"Mibuchi," suaranya bergetar, Chihiro sedang malu maksimal. "kau bawa syal?"

"Oh. Selaluuuuu~" Reo mengedip centil lalu dengan cekatan mengobrak-abrik laci meja kerjanya. Syal berwarna hijau lumut ia serahkan kepada Chihiro.

"Trims," Chihiro mengenakannya dengan tergesa.

"Aww, coba saja warnanya pink," ujar Reo manja.

 _Syukurlah warnanya hijau._ Batin Chihiro nelangsa. Mungkin besok ia akan menraktir Reo di kedai kopi. Tanda terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya hari ini, sebelum ada pasang mata lain yang melihat. Yah, meskipun ia yakin gosipnya sudah menyebar. Dalangnya seratus persen adalah Mibuchi Reo itu sendiri.

"A-aku tunggu kalian berempat di lapangan dalam lima menit!" Perintah Nijimura kemudian pergi dari teritorial mereka berempat dengan kaki yang dihentakkan.

"Apa, sih," Reo menggerutu. "dari kemarin sewot terus."

Chihiro dengan risih membenarkan letak posisi syal pinjaman. Rasanya benar-benar kaku, dan agak sesak. Mungkin karena ini milik seorang waria.

Melihat Chihiro yang gelisah, sepintas ide jahil terlintas di otak cermat Reo.

"Kou-chan, sini, deh." bisik Reo dengan volume rendah, tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Koutarou.

"Apa, Reo-nee?" Koutarou mendekat, tapi masih jaga jarak. Mengantisipasi kali-kali saja Reo-nee kumat, dan langsung main sosor mengecupnya.

"Coba cari _OB_ , terus pinjam _remote_ _AC_ ,"

"Hah?" Koutarou mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Reo mendecakkan lidah. "Turuti saja," alisnya menyatu, dahinya berkerut. Koutarou sudah dibekali banyak pengalaman bahwa tidak baik membuat banci murka.

"Tapi, bukannya kita mau senam pagi?"

Reo memutar pandangannya. "Pinjam saja dulu sana. Aku sengaja menyuruhmu karena aku tidak mau melewatkan acara senam pagi," Ia mengedip genit pada Koutarou.

"O-oke," Koutarou mengangguk kaku. "baiklah." _jangan berkedip padaku_ , tambahnya, dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dengan lari kilat, Koutarou sampai di _pantry_ yang terletak pada lantai dua, sedangkan ruang kerjanya sendiri ada di lantai lima.

Terengah-engah, Koutarou mendobrak pintu dan membuat Haizaki yang sedang meminum kopi tersedak.

"U—huk—sial, jangan mengagetkanku, dong!"

"Ya, maaf. Terserahlah," jawab Koutarou apatis. Haizaki mendecih. "Kau lihat _OB_?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku bolos senam pagi. Masalah?"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Barangkali kau punya hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain," ledek Haizaki. "Dan, oh, jangan sampai kau mengadu pad—"

"HAI-ZA-KI."

Suara itu bahkan berkumandang lebih mengerikan daripada milik dewa kematian, bagi Haizaki. Hawa mencekam, aura sarat akan intimidasi dan tatapan menakutkan, mampu mengirimkan arus listrik bertegangan tinggi padanya yang sekarang sudah mundur dengan sendirinya hingga punggungnya menabrak dispenser.

"Mampus." Gumamnya berkeringat dingin.

Koutarou sendiri diam-diam memeletkan lidahnya pada Haizaki yang kini sudah mengoleksi memar dengan diameter beragam—oleh akibat Nijimura Shuuzo.

Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan mangsanya, Nijimura bahkan tidak menyadari entitas Koutarou yang berdiri di sana.

Kepala emas ditolehkan ke kiri dan kanan, mencari keberadaan sebatang _remote._

"Ah," matanya menangkap objek di atas meja kopi simetris. "Pinjam dulu, ya." izinnya, kepada siapapun yang mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Mengantongi _remote AC,_ Koutarou kembali berlari. Kali ini menuju lapangan. Menggerling ke seluruh penjuru, ia menemukan Reo yang kini sudah melakukan _warm up_ , padahal musiknya belum diputar.

Ia bahkan menemukan sosok yang baru saja diberi _kasih sayang_ oleh senior, berdiri pada barisan paling depan, di belakangnya ada Nijimura yang senantiasa akan siap menendang bokongnya kapan saja Haizaki melakukan gerakan yang salah. Begitu gambaran yang terlintas di kepala Koutarou.

Menghampiri Reo, Koutarou menyerahkan _remote_ yang sedari tadi ada di sakunya.

Mengelap keringatnya dengan elegan, Reo mengambil _remote_ tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Makasih, Kou-chan," Reo tersenyum. "Sini cium dulu."

"Y-ya," Koutarou dengan gesit mundur tiga langkah. "Memangnya untuk apa, Reo-nee?"

Kedua sudut bibir Reo naik ke atas, menyeringai lebar. Koutarou bersumpah itu lebih seram daripada kuntilanak manapun.

"Untuk teman kita yang tersayang."

.

.

.

Senam pagi selesai. Semua karyawan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing dengan tubuh bugar, kecuali Chihiro yang bermandikan keringat karena terus mengenakan syal selama senam berlangsung.

Kembali ke ruangannya, Chihiro mengambil kertas tak terpakai untuk dijadikan substitusi dari kipas.

"Kenapa panas sekali, sih," Chihiro sedikit melonggarkan lingkaran syal pada lehernya. "Ini sudah mau musim gugur, kan."

Dari meja sebelah timur, suara melengking namun berat menyahut manja.

"Duh, iya, nih~" Reo mengibaskan rambutnya. "Bedak di wajahku bisa luntur nanti,"

 _Reo-nee jahat, ih. Kapan dia mematikan_ AC _-nya? Aku tidak tahu._ Koutarou sengaja buang muka. Tidak berani melihat Chihiro yang sudah diujung ajal karena kepanasan. _Maafkan aku, Mayuzumi-san._

 _Kalau aku tahu itu untuk mengerjai Mayuzumi-san, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya dua kali._ Koutarou pura-pura tuli, tidak mau mendengar racauan Chihiro dan Reo-nee yang saling bersahutan. _Meskipun yang menyuruhku Reo-nee._

 _...Panas. Kantor macam apa yang pendingin ruangannya mati?_ Chihiro mencari _paper clip_ , untuk menjepit poninya yang sudah terlalu panjang. Malas dipotong. Karena Tetsuya pernah bilang bahwa ia cukup bagus dengan gaya rambut seperti itu.

 _Tetsuya..._ Chihiro kembali galau _._

Chihiro menatap ke seberang, meja si Gorilla yang pemiliknya sendiri sudah memasang tampang _'bodo amat'_ , dengan kemeja berlengan panjangnya yang tergeletak di lantai sembarangan, menampilkan otot-otot kencang terlatih berwarna kecoklatan. Mungkin ia tidak bisa segamblang Eikichi, dan masih punya—sedikit—malu, maka Chihiro hanya meloloskan dua kancing teratas kemejanya, daripada harus melepas syal yang menutupi jejak kemerahan misterius itu.

 _Aku ingin segera pulang._

"Pakai bajumu, hei!" Nijimura yang—entah kenapa selalu kebetulan—lewat, menegur Eikichi, hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Memang dasar Nijimura yang kepo atau tidak suka empat sekawan itu atau juga ia merupakan pecinta kesempurnaan, Nijimura sengaja menginjakkan kakinya di teritorial mereka, dan tanpa sadar sudah bergabung di lingkaran orang bodoh bersuhu rendah.

"Kenapa di sini panas sekali?" Ia bertanya heran.

"Tidak tahu. Coba kau tanya pendinginnya," Chihiro menjawab singkat tanpa perlu repot-repot menatap Nijimura, yang sekarang sudah menggerlingkan tatapan sinis padanya.

 _Dasar menyebalkan._ Nijimura mendesis. "Nebuya! Pakai bajumu. Ini kantor bukan klub malam dan kaupun bukan penari tiang,"

Tawa Reo dan Koutarou meledak.

"Penari tiang katanya!" cekikik Reo kehabisan napas.

"Tiang apa yang ia pakai? Tiang listrik?" dan Koutarou yang menertawai lawakannya sendiri.

Chihiro hanya mendengus memerhatikan Eikichi memungut kemejanya, dan kembali memakainya disertai dengan gerutuan.

"Bagus. Teruskan kerja kalian. Jangan buat ulah." titah Nijimura dingin, membuat ketiganya mencibir kecuali Chihiro.

"Kerjaanmu sendiri itu apa. Keliling kantor, sok sibuk sekali."

Chihiro, menyahut tak kalah dinginnya, menantang Nijimura untuk beradu argumen. Reo sudah mengambil ponsel, siap merekam untuk nantinya dimasukkan ke dalam blog pribadi di kolom _Daily_ _Dosage of Rakuzan Squad._

"Ah, ini dia," Koutarou memutar pandangan.

"Kita memasuki sesi _Debat Dua Lelaki Tampan episode 20_ , pemirsa," Reo berucap, sementara perekam video terus berjalan.

"Setidaknya aku memenuhi kriteria sebagai karyawan teladan di sini, dan yang jelas aku adalah seniormu," Nijimura menatap sengit.

"Kukira predikat junior-senior hanya berlaku di sekolah menengah. Ternyata sampai sekarang, pun, masih, ya?

"Di mana rasa hormatmu, hah?" Nijimura memiliki sumbu kesabaran yang terlampau pendek. Chihiro sebagai api akan menyulut emosinya.

"Apa aku harus menghormati orang yang lebih pendek dariku? Dan, bukannya aku satu tahun lebih tua?"

"Siapa yang akan peduli hal semacam itu," Nijimura melangkah maju, menarik syal yang melilit pada leher Chihiro, membuatnya sedikit sesak. "Jangan macam-macam, Mayuzum—"

Posisi Chihiro yang duduk, membuat ia terpaksa mendongak saat syalnya ditarik oleh Nijimura yang otomatis menunduk, melihat sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya... geli.

"...Aku," Nijimura melepaskan cengkramannya pada Chihiro. "Tidak tahu kau punya pacar yang agresif. Semoga berhasil. Sampai jumpa."

Bunyi hentakkan pantofel Nijimura semakin menjauh, membuat Chihiro mengernyit bingung.

"Oke, _cut_!" Reo menjentikkan jari. "Kita dapat empat menit. Lumayan,"

"Hei, si Nijimura tadi kenapa?" tanya Koutarou.

Chihiro masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Tingkah Nijimura yang tiba-tiba membeku sesaat tadi membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Mau ke mana, Chi-chan?" Reo bertanya saat melihat Chihiro bangkit dari kursi putarnya.

Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan mempercepat langkahnya menuju satu destinasi.

Toilet.

.

.

.

"Reo-nee! Hidupkan AC-nya! Aku kepanasan," kesal Koutarou, yang sedari tadi tidak digubris Reo karena sibuk dengan kipas angin portabel. "Memangnya kenapa dimatikan, sih?"

Mengambil kaca di atas meja, Reo membenarkan letak bulu matanya. "Tadinya aku ingin lihat apakah Chi-chan akan melepas syal itu, karena, kau tahu kan apa yang dia tutupi?"

"Oh, ya," Koutarou tiba-tiba memerah. "bekas gigitan nyamuk, kan."

"Ya, _gigitan nyamuk._ " Reo menyeringai. "Ternyata Chi-chan bebal juga, ya. Tidak mau dilepas."

"Kenapa Reo-nee terobsesi sekali, sih?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain, kok," Reo menyahut entang. "Hanya iseng."

"Iseng," ulang Koutarou. "iseng-iseng berbahaya,"

"Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Koutarou tersentak, "T-Tidak. Oh iya, kapan kita _hunting_ lagi?

"Hunting, ya..." Reo menerawang. Mungkin lusa. Pulang kantor nanti mau kita diskusikan atau aku saja yang urus?"

"Diskusi, diskusi!" seru Koutarou. "Ya, kan, Gorilla?!" Diskusi berarti nongkrong gratis karena Reo akan membayar semuanya.

Eikichi tersentak karena terlalu fokus pada layar komputer, "O-oh, iya."

.

.

.

Melepaskan syal yang menyimpan _sejuta rahasia,_ Chihiro lalu menyalakan keran wastafel kemudian merendam wajahnya di sana.

Beberapa bulir air menyangkut di surai abunya, ada juga yang menetes membasahi sedikit bagian atas kemejanya.

Chihiro menggertakkan gigi, kesal.

Di depan kaca, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menampilkan permukaan samping leher yang sudah tidak _bersih_ lagi.

"Ini siapa atau apa yang menggigitku, hah."

Menghela napas, Chihiro membuka kancing ke-tiga dari kemejanya, dan hampir memecahkan cermin wastafel.

"...Astaga," keluh Chihiro lelah. "Jadi ini kenapa si Nijimura tadi tiba-tiba lari."

Di permukaan dada bidang, sekitar satu jengkal dari dagu, Chihiro bisa menemukan lebih banyak lagi tanda merah yang tertanam pada epidermis kulitnya.

"Dasar makhluk pengganggu," Chihiro kembali mengancing semua kemejanya, mengenakan syal, mematikan keran, dan kemudian keluar dengan membanting pintu toilet.

.

.

.

"Chi-chan? Mau ikut diskusi, tidak?" Reo membereskan barang-barangnya seraya bertanya pada Chihiro, yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Pulang, pulang~ Diskusi, diskusi~ Makan gratis~" Koutarou bersenandung girang, sementara Eikichi berjalan keluar sambil terus mengelap air liur.

"Diskusi apa?" sahut Chihiro, memasukkan beberapa pekerjaan untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah.

" _Hunting_ ~"

Tubuhnya membeku, masih trauma karena terakhir kali mereka melakukannya, ia diikuti makhluk halus.

" _Pass,_ "

"Ayolah, Chi-chan~"

" _Bye."_

"Dasar membosankan," cibirnya.

"Memang."

Bibir Reo mengerucut, tanpa sempat membujuk rayu, Chihiro sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Chihiro melangkah dengan tergesa menuju parkiran mobil. Hari ini ia lalui dengan berat. Sangat.

"Sial," rutuknya. "Giliran Tetsuya minggat malah tidak ada lembur. Cih."

Masuk ke dalam kendaraan miliknya, ia melepaskan syal milik Reo yang sepanjang hari terus melekat di lehernya. Menutupi jejak—entah milik siapa atau apa—sepanjang hari telah membuatnya malu.

"Ternyata benar," Chihiro menghela napas. "mobil ini memang bau kemenyan." Kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Aku rindu Tetsuyaaa!" Ia membanting kepalanya pada setir mobil.

"Tetsuya, Chihiro-nii akan menjemputmu setelah menyelesaikan masalah di rumah kita."

Chihiro mengangguk mantap.

"Memangnya rumah kita ada masalah apa, Tetsuya?" Ia terus bermonolog sendiri, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata atau apapun!"

Surai abu diacak-acakkan, rasanya Chihiro terserang migrain tiba-tiba.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

.

.

.

Sampai di suatu _cafe_ , mereka mengambil tempat tersudut, jauh dari jangkauan pandang penglihatan orang lain.

Koutarou masih semangat memesan beberapa donat dan secangkir kopi, mumpung ditraktir. Sedangkan Eikichi sedikit kecewa Reo tidak membawa mereka ke restoran.

"Tidak ada pesanan membludak! Ini tanggal tua. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Reo-nee! Jangan khawatirkan aku. Yang harusnya diperhatikan, ya, si Gorilla ini," sindir Koutarou, membuat Eikichi lepas dari lamunannya.

"Apa maksudmu, hoi!"

"Jangan berisik," timpal Reo, menyalakan laptopnya. "Aku mau berkonsentrasi."

Koutarou dan Eikichi langsung patuh, membungkam mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"Kalian mau hunting di mana?"

"Di tempat yang seram!" seru Eikichi.

"Tempat yang tidak ada hantunya," Koutarou bergumam merinding.

"Mana kita tahu tempatnya berhantu kalau tidak didatangi, Kou-chan,"

"Habisnya nanti aku kesurupan lagi!"

"Aku akan mengusir hantunya. Tenang saja," Reo menenangkan dengan mengedipkan matanya, membuat Koutarou tambah ketakutan.

"Hei, rumah yang kemarin kita datangi tidak jadi ditelusuri lebih dalam?" sahut Eikichi.

"Sepertinya tidak, soalnya Chi-chan tidak mengatakan apapun yang seram tentang rumah itu," Reo menyambungkan koneksi internet di laptopnya dengan _free wi-fi_ yang tersedia.

"Tapi aku menggigil saat di sana," Koutarou mengucapkannya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Itu karena kita pergi pada malam hari." balas Reo malas.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menggigil," kata Eikichi, "dan aura rumah itu sangat mencekam. Serius."

Reo membuka _browser_ dan mencari artikel tentang apa saja yang berbau mistis.

"Aku agak tertarik, sih, dengan rumah kemarin," Koutarou menyeruput minumannya.

"Nah, aku juga," timpal Eikichi.

"Aneh kalau tidak ada makhluk halus atau apapun di sana," Reo mengernyitkan dahi, matanya masih tertuju pada layar berjuta piksel.

"Kenapa, Reo-nee?"

"Dulu ada kejadian berdarah di tempat itu," ia berdeham sebelum memulai cerita. "Katanya, ada tiga orang bangsawan yang menempati _mansion_ tersebut. Mereka, beserta pelayan rumah yang bekerja di sana meninggal secara misterius.

"Sepertinya pembantaian terjadi pada saat malam hari. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa pengawalan di sana tidak ketat, mengingat betapa besarnya _mansion_ itu. Tiga bangsawan itu terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan putra tunggal mereka. Sang ayah meninggal dengan cara digantung pada langit-langit loteng _mansion_. Menurut berita, ia dibunuh di kamar, kemudian jasadnya diseret karena ada yang menemukan jejak darahnya,"

Eikichi dan Koutarou tidak melakukan apa-apa selain meneguk saliva dengan gugup.

"Sementara sang ibu, ia dibunuh, organ dalamnya dicuri, kemungkinan ada yang mengambilnya untuk dijual di pasar gelap. Saat orang menemukan jasadnya, mereka hanya akan menjumpai jasad wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh yang kosong,"

Reo mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya dengan haus sebelum melanjutkan cerita lebih lanjut.

"Yang paling sadis adalah kematian putra mereka,"

"Uh, ya, kenapa?" Tanya Koutarou yang sepertinya dapat menebak ke mana cerita ini akan berakhir, melihat bagaimana ia sekarang duduk gelisah tak nyaman. Donat di atas piringan kecil sama sekali tidak menggugah nafsunya lagi.

"Putra mereka di mutilasi, dan satu-persatu anggota badannya dikubur di halaman belakang _mansion_. Mereka terdiri dari lengan kiri, lengan kanan, betis kiri, betis kanan, oh, kalian lihat pada bagian pagar atas, ada besi-besi kecil yang runcing? Orang yang membunuhnya meletakkan satu demi satu jari-jari kaki dan tangan si putra tunggal. Bagian badannya aku tidak tahu. Di sini tidak tertulis," Reo menunjuk layar datar di depannya. "Yang membuatku ingin muntah adalah bagian kepalanya."

"Kenapa? Di mana mereka meletakkannya?" Eikichi bertanya penasaran.

Reo menutup semua jendela _browser,_ sebelum memilih untuk mematikan daya laptopnya.

"Di tempat tertinggi bangunan air mancur. Mereka menaruhnya di sana, hingga kepala itu berhenti meneteskan darah."

Kulit dahi membiru, "Apa yang baru saja kudengar ini?!" Koutarou seperti orang depresi, menyesali keputusannya ikut diskusi.

"Ah, aku kasihan dengan mereka," tatapan Eikichi nanar.

"Yah, itu terjadi pada zaman dulu. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa selain yang terdapat di dunia maya."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya!"

 _ **Tsiiing**_

Padahal Chihiro tahu adiknya tidak mungkin ada di sana. Pintu yang barusan digebrak langsung dielus sedikit, lalu ditutup rapat. Chihiro membungkukkan tubuh, mengintip kolong kursi tapi tidak menemukan Tetsuya di sana.

Memang tidak ada di sana.

Berikutnya ia beranjak ke kamar, Tetsuya tidak ada di dalam. Di saat ia membutuhkan si Adik, kenapa pula entitas biru muda itu tidak di tempat? Apa nyamannya sih rumah Ogiwara-Ogiwara itu sampai Tetsuya berlabuh di sana.

Chihiro mendecak. Pintu kulkas dibuka, tapi tidak menemukan makan malam seperti biasanya. Kepergian Tetsuya membuatnya frustrasi sesaat.

Sebutir telur diraih, kuali disiapkan, kompor dinyalakan. Telur ceplok jadi temannya makan malam.

Baru saja Chihiro menyendok sesuap nasi, sesuatu tampak di seberangnya. Ikut duduk sambil berpangku tangan di atas meja. Sosok merah tembus pandang. Makhluk yang ia curigai sebagai pembawa bencana.

"Ka-kau!" Pekik Chihiro terlonjak.

Ada senyum miring yang ditarik ke atas, "Halo."

"Halo, halo, matamu!" Jari telunjuk terangkat sarkas, "Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?!"

"Aku? Tidak ada."

"Ini apa?!" Kepala didongakkan, tiga kancing baju teratas lekas dibuka. "Ini dan ini!"

Seringai terpatri halus, "Oh, itu. Tanda cinta."

Langsung Chihiro memucat. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, makan malam disendok lagi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi pada sosok merah di depannya. Sempat ekor matanya menangkap si Arwah penasaran masih setia menatapnya. Dari sekian banyak makhluk halus yang mampir lewat indra ketujuhnya, hanya satu yang kurang ajar sampai meninggalkan jejak merah.

Satu alis terangkat, "Beraninya kau. Padahal tubuhku untuk Tetsuya seorang."

"Tetsuya itu adikmu, kan? Menjijikkan sekali."

"Kau lebih menjijikkan!"

"Apanya?"

Saliva ditenggak. Tragedi kepergian Tetsuya beberapa hari lalu terngiang dibenaknya. Mulai dari sosok merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pojokan, Tetsuya minggat, hording terbelah dua, cairan mencurigakan di ranjang, serta gigitan nyamuk di leher dan dadanya.

"Tidak jadi." Chihiro langsung mengalih pandang.

Pemuda tembus pandang menyungging senyum tipis. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Aku tidak tanya."

Iris beda warna si Arwah mengedar ke langit-langit sambil bergumam, "Rumahmu nyaman juga, aku mau pindah ke sini."

Sendok direndahkan, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku mau tinggal di sini, Chihiro."

Pria abu-abu langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Sebaiknya kau buang keinginanmu jauh-jauh. Aku tidak memberimu izin untuk tinggal di sini."

"Memang kenapa?"

Chihiro menghela napas, "Karena aku ingin tinggal dengan Tetsuya berdua saja."

"Dasar kau menjijikkan, bisa-bisanya berpikir begitu ke adikmu sendiri."

Manik abu-abu mendelik, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi Tetsuya itu lucu, ya. Sayang sekali dia sudah pergi."

Chihiro yang baru saja ingin beranjak untuk menaruh piring kotor di wastafel langsung terperanjat, "Tunggu, kau menganggu Tetsuya juga?!"

Sosok tembus pandang pindah duduk ke atas meja, "Hm?"

"Sialan kau!" Piring kotor refleks dilempar—menembus sosok merah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Chihiro mendengus keras, "Gara-gara kau Tetsuya minggat!"

Piring kaca yang berserakan di lantai masih diabaikan. Chihiro menggeram, "Tanggung jawab kau!"

Sebelah mata dikedipkan, "Tentu, aku pasti bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kutandakan."

.

.

.

Chihiro sudah mengontak Tetsuya berkali-kali, tapi si Adik tak kunjung merespon. Khawatir lah ia jika adiknya lebih nyaman di rumah orang daripada tinggal di rumah sendiri.

Rasanya sepi tanpa Tetsuya.

 _Oh, Tetsuya..._

"Yang bagian sini belum dikebok."

Chihiro melirik, tapi tetap mengabaikan. Sebelum tidur ia selalu mengebok ranjang, karena Tetsuya bilang agar tidur menjadi lebih nyaman. Tapi karena merasa si Arwah penasaran bernama Seijuurou ini akan ikut tidur seranjang, Chihiro tidak mau mengebok bagiannya.

Lampu tidur dinyalakan, Chihiro menarik selimut sampai batas dagu. Seijuurou ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Kedua alis bertaut, tidak nyaman.

Chihiro memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kau menodai tubuhku pakai apa?"

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Darah."

"Kau sudah mati. Tidak mungkin mengeluarkan darah."

"Darahmu."

"Ayolah,"

"Darah tetanggamu yang sedang mengalami siklus menstruasi."

"Jawab yang benar, arwah penasaran."

"Pewarna makanan,"

"Kau mau kubuat mati dua kali?"

"Pewarna tekstil,"

"Mana yang benar!"

Seijuurou menahan tawa, "Manusia ternyata semenyenangkan ini,"

Chihiro mendengus, kemudian menegapkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Beranjak menghidupkan lampu kamar karena tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. "Kau sendiri pernah jadi manusia."

"Hidup di zamanku tidak terlalu enak, Chihiro," Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala.

"Dan kenapa?"

"Kau harus kehilangan ini,"

Chihiro yang sedang fokus meraih remote televisi—niatnya ingin menonton siaran berita sebelum tidur—mendengar suara, seperti suatu benda yang terlepas. Ia menoleh dan merasakan bola matanya hampir keluar lantaran terkejut. Tenggorokannya tercekat, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum polos—sebenarnya menjengkelkan—kepadanya. Chihiro berdeham, berusaha tenang.

"... Letakkan itu kembali. Pada tempat yang seharusnya."

"Itu apa?"

"Kepalamu!"

"Hahaha," objek yang dimaksud segera ditata kembali, seperti mainan bongkar pasang.

Nyaris Chihiro berpikir untuk minggat juga dan ikut Tetsuya pergi. Sekarang ia tidak yakin bisa hidup tenang, mimpi indah, atau menjalani hari-hari damai seperti biasa jika Seijuurou sudah mengintil diri.

Kepala yang dengan mudah dilepas itu menghantui benaknya sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah Chihiro membuka mata, semangat menyambut hari baru. Ekor matanya menangkap figur jam lingkaran di atas nakas.

Sembilan pagi.

"Hah?!"

Refleks Chihiro beranjak. Kepala abu-abu langsung celingukan ke segala penjuru, mencari Seijuurou sebagai tempat memaki.

Dan sosok tembus pandang itu muncul di hadapan—Chihiro tidak kaget karena sudah terbiasa—sambil menyeringai tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Omel Chihiro seketika.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Ah, benar juga," ia mengacak rambut, memandang jam beker di atas nakas. "Sudah terlambat, kalaupun datang aku pasti ditegur keras. Belum lagi surat peringatannya, hah." lenguhan keras terlantun.

"Jadi kau tidak kerja ya, hm."

"Gara-gara kau." Dengus Chihiro sambil melirik tajam.

"Gara-gara aku kelonin kau semalam?"

"Tuh kan!"

Pantas.

Pantas saja Chihiro merasa tidur kelewat nyenyak semalam. Pantas saja Chihiro merasa nyaman semalam. Padahal, menurut yang sudah diperhitungkan, Chihiro tidak akan tenang mengingat pemandangan sadis yang ditunjukkan Seijuurou semalam.

"Begitu, jadi kau merasa nyaman."

Dahi bekerut, "Apa?"

"Aku bisa baca pikiranmu kalau kau mau tahu."

Langsung Chihiro membungkam diri.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam lagi, setidaknya di depan arwah gentayangan ini.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang digunakan untuk bermalas-malasan. Kini Chihiro bersantai di depan televisi sambil menunggu iklan yang menjeda tayangan drama tontonannya. Tidak menghabiskan waktu, _Light Novel_ berkover gadis loli berambut merah kuncir dua jadi bacaannya.

"Kau suka buku begituan rupanya."

"Begituan apa maksudmu."

Chihiro seketika merasa terbiasa. Sepanjang hari ia diikuti oleh Seijuurou yang katanya sudah mutlak ingin tinggal serumah.

"Pantas kau ada rasa inses-insesnya, bacaanmu saja yang begitu."

"Aku tidak minta penilaianmu."

"Bacaanku dulu tidak seperti itu, lebih penting dan berguna untuk masa depan."

Halaman buku ditutup dengan satu sentakan tangan, "Kau benar-benar mengangguku, Akashi."

Sosok merah hanya memandang datar.

Chihiro mengerutkan dahi. Ditelitinya sosok tembus pandang di samping, lalu menerka-nerka. Apa setan ini bisa menampakkan diri seperti manusia? Kalau iya, pasti hasilnya bagus. Secara, dia tidak punya luka atau goresan-goresan pahit seperti hantu-hantu pada umumnya.

"Aku bisa."

Chihiro tahu kalau Seijuurou menjawab rasa penasarannya dalam hati.

"Kau mau aku menampakkan diri?"

Memandang dengan sarat tantangan, "Coba."

"Tidak ada makhluk astral lain yang bisa melakukannya selain aku, kalau kau mau tahu."

Memang benar. Selama Chihiro mampu melihat makhluk halus dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang sampai bisa meninggalkan jejak aneh di kulitnya—yang mana mustahil dilakukan oleh makhluk tembus pandang lainnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Seijuurou beranjak dari kursi, berdiri di hadapan Chihiro, memunggungi televisi. "Karena aku rajanya."

"Hah?"

Kilat cahaya menembus retina, Chihiro refleks memejam mata. Setelahnya ia kembali memandang, bisu selama tatap mereka beradu.

Chihiro tidak peduli pada pakaian apa yang dikenakan Akashi Seijuurou saat sosoknya masih tembus pandang. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Matanya turun dari surai merah menyala ke wajah, lalu perpotongan leher, lalu abdomen tegas, lalu—

Tunggu sebentar.

Chihiro sontak mengalih pandang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berpikiran kotor, Chihiro."

Tunggu dulu.

"Kalau menampakkan diri, otomatis tubuhku butuh penutup. Dalam kasus ini, aku telanjang dan kau sudah melihatku."

Kepala langsung digeleng kuat. Chihiro lantas beranjak, "Tunggu, biar aku ambilkan pakaian."

Selama di perjalanan dari ruang tengah ke kamar, entah kenapa rasanya terlalu jauh. Ini setan pengganggu berubah wujud, lalu membutuhkan pakaian untuk menutup diri. Chihiro tidak habis pikir.

Tubuh Tetsuya saja dia tidak pernah lihat, kenapa malah si Arwah penasaran ini?!

"Jadi kau berharap melihat adikmu telanjang ya, Chihiro."

Refleks menoleh—tapi langsung dialihkan kembali. "Kau tidak usah ikut!"

"Ini bukan pertama kali. Aku juga jalan-jalan dengan wujud seperti ini di rumahmu kemarin."

Chihiro langsung menepis jauh-jauh pikiran negatif.

"Kalau tidak begini, mana bisa aku menyentuhmu, barang-barangmu, dan jejak cinta di tubuhmu itu."

Pintu kamar dibuka, "Brengsek kau, Akashi."

"Begini-begini kau juga peduli kan."

"Mana bisa kubiarkan kau telanjang begitu!"

"Takut tergoda, ya?"

Pintu lemari digeser, Chihiro menimbang-nimbang. Seluruh pakaiannya tidak ada yang pas untuk ukuran tubuh Seijuurou. Pinjam Tetsuya? Ah jangan, nanti malah makin marah dan tidak mau pulang lagi.

Kaus abu-abu ditumpukan paling bawah ditarik, celana pendek selutut diraih. Chihiro berpikir sejenak, ia tidak sudi meminjamkan pakaian dalam juga.

"Kalau tidak pakai celana dalam, nanti kejepit, lho."

"Diam."

Di tumpukan terbawah, celana dalam yang sudah lama, hampir tidak dipakainya lagi, disambar segera. Tiga garmen diserahkan tanpa memandang.

"Kau tidak ingin memakaikannya untukku?"

"Jangan harap."

Chihiro membuang pandang ke lain arah, asalkan tidak mengintip pemuda merah yang sedang berpakaian. Terbesit di benak. Kalau ini setan bisa berwujud manusia, berarti Chihiro bisa memamerkannya ke orang-orang.

Pertama dan utama, ia harus membawa pulang Tetsuya dengan menyuruh Akashi meminta maaf ke adik tersayang.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf."

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chihiro, ragu untuk menoleh.

"Sudah."

Tubuh diputar balik, abu-abu menatap intens iris merah-jingga. Mimik serius sudah dipasang baik-baik. Lengah sedikit, pandangannya turun ke bawah—menyelidik sosok merah dengan kaus kebesaran di badannya.

Sejenak Chihiro bungkam.

Tubuh kecil—seperti Tetsuya—mengenakan bajunya. Kaus abu-abu yang kelebihan membungkus tubuhnya. Celana selutut jadi turun sebetis dengan longgarnya yang begitu kentara. Chihiro khawatir sosok itu bisa tenggelam lantaran memakai pakaiannya yang kebesaran.

Desir halus menyapa batin.

"Kau berpikir macam-macam tentangku, eh, Chihiro?"

Kesadaran penuh diraup kembali. "Diam." Ketusnya.

Langkah Seijuurou ritmikal menghampiri Chihiro, "Mumpung kau tidak kerja, ayo kencan denganku."

"Siapa yang mau kencan," Chihiro mendengus. "Kau ikut aku ke rumah temannya Tetsuya, jemput adikku tersayang, dan kau akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Tetsuya?" Seijuuro sedikit bersemangat. "Aku mau berteman dengannya."

Chihiro mendengus, "Dia alergi hantu,"

"Apa dia bisa melihatku?"

"Tidak mau lihat,"

"Itu kalau kau."

Seijuuro mematut dirinya di depan spion mobil. Ia tidak ada di kaca meskipun sudah merubah padat wujudnya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **siucchi's a/n :**

Selamat hari 'burung' mz Sei cintaaaahhhhh~~~ aku padamu, kamu padaku juga kaaann /ga

Langgeng ya mz sama siapa pun kamu sukak :'))

Salam cinta dari istri keduamu. /hus

 **annovt's a/n :**

aduh makin ganteng lah yaudahlahya aa sei dijadiin makhluk senista apapun tetep aja tampan. hbd husbando yang sekian:))))

* * *

 **hanyo4** iya demitnya Akashi :')) bang Mayoe tjinta ama adeknya mb, entah bakal pindah hati apa ngga setelah melihat pesona ehemnya Akashi hmmm **ghost reader** ada yg peka :'))) Tetsuya... di anuin sampe dia gak kuat lagi :'( /ga **Akkurren612** Hmm emang Akashi tampangnya aja udah mesum /GA. Akashi ganteng abiz gan /oi. Bukan cuma leher, di dada juga :'( daku khawatir apa ada bercak lain di suatu tempat yg hmm :'( /hus. Aka... ngincer... dia /siapa **an311** : haloooo, harapan saya biar otp canon semua aminkan yessss. ini udah update yah mwah. **Black Sweet Princess** Pairnya seperti yang tertera di fic ini mz **Caesar704** Akashi, mz. Nah si mayu ama kuroko sepupuan, tapi dekeeeeetbanget. saya suka inses (sekadar info) /heh **adelia aanti** iya mb **shun-kumikumi** halohalohaiiiiii semua pertanyaan terjawab di chapter ini:^)dari dulu udah kepengin buat dia jadi setan sih akhirnya kesampean juga /nangyz. Ok mb kutunggu bang niji yang keker nge-crossdress:") **Apostrophee** (peliharaan) :')) gapapa mb, peliharaannya Chihiro gantengnya gak bisa dikondisikan emang **Freyja Lawliet** :'))) makasih kak udah nyempetin ke sini :')))


	4. help

"Tetsuya?" Seijuuro sedikit bersemangat. "Aku mau berteman dengannya."

Chihiro mendengus, "Dia alergi hantu,"

"Apa dia bisa melihatku?"

"Tidak mau lihat,"

"Itu kalau kau."

Seijuuro mematut dirinya di depan spion mobil. Ia tidak ada di kaca meskipun sudah merubah padat wujudnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Geest**

 **an original fanfiction written by annovt & siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basket** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chihiro tidak pernah menyangka sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Satu mobil—yang bau kemenyan—dengan arwah penasaran.

"Apa kendaraan zaman sekarang begini semua?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Baunya—ah, bukan, bentuknya."

"Ya, ini yang namanya mobil. Tidak pernah dengar?"

Seijuuro menggeleng, "Yang melintang ini namanya apa?"

"Itu," Chihiro melirik sejenak sebelum kembali fokus menyetir ke depan. "namanya sabuk pengaman."

"Untuk apa memasang sabuk pengaman?"

"Menghindari kecelakaan."

"Untuk apa memasang sabuk pengaman pada hantu?"

"...Yah," Chihiro kehabisan kata-kata, sungguh. "mungkin supaya kau tidak mati dua kali."

Hening sejenak sebelum Seijuuro kembali menjawab "Kau mau menabrakkan mobil ini ke pohon dan membuatku mati dua kali?"

"Hei! Jangan baca pikiran orang."

"Kau saja yang mudah ditebak,"

Chihiro membelokkan kemudinya ke arah kanan, memasuki komplek perumahan.

"Dan untuk tebakanmu tadi, jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak ingin merusak kendaraanku hanya untuk membunuhmu."

Memandang kaca jendela, Seijuuro melihat rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Menjemput Tetsuya, seperti yang aku bilang tadi,"

"Adikmu Tetsuya minggat, ya?"

"Benar," Chihiro membanting setir ke kiri. "Dan terima kasih untukmu."

"Sama-sama," Seijuuro menyeringai.

Chihiro mendesis.

Pedal rem ia injak pelan-pelan, kendaraan berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumah bergaya minimalis dengan cat tembok berwarna cokelat muda.

"Turun," ucap Chihiro. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu, meninggalkan Seijuuro di dalam sendirian.

"Hei, bagaimana melepaskan benda ini?" Tanya Seijuuro gusar, menarik-narik sabuk pengaman, lalu dengan asal menekan tombol di sekitaran pintu mobil. Kemudian berjengit saat kacanya terbuka. "Chihiro!"

Chihiro membuka pintu di sebelah kanan tempat Seijuuro duduk, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tempatnya sebelum menutup kembali kaca mobilnya. Mempersilakan makhluk ambigu itu turun.

 _Dasar hantu bodoh,_ Chihiro tak henti-hentinya memaki Seijuuro. Mematikan mesin dan mencabut kunci mobil, ia menyusul Seijuuro yang ternyata sudah duluan menembus pagar rumah Ogiwara.

Chihiro terbelalak, _kenapa ia bisa sebebas itu?_ "Hei, kembali ke sini!" Teriak Chihiro gusar.

Seijuuro tidak menoleh ke belakang, tetapi dengan santai—seenak jidat kembali berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Ogiwara, dan sesuai dugaan Chihiro, ia masuk tanpa harus mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Chihiro menepuk dahi.

Menekan bel berkali-kali, sambil melirik cemas ke arah pintu, Chihiro disambut Ogiwara yang sedikit berlari ke arah pagar.

"Mayuzumi-san?" Ogiwara membuka gembok, "menjemput Kuroko, ya?"

Chihiro mengangguk, "Adikku sudah terlalu lama di sini. Aku tidak mau ia merepotkan siapapun."

"Ah, belum juga seminggu," Ogiwara terkekeh, "Kuroko tidak merepotkan sama sekali, kok."

 _Kalau satu minggu aku yang kerepotan,_ kicau Chihiro dalam hati. _Bisa-bisa mati kesepian._

Daripada 'mati kesepian', Chihiro lebih mengkhawatirkan Seijuuro yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Ogiwara duluan.

Ogiwara di depannya terus mengocehkan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan Tetsuya di rumahnya, dan baru saja akan membimbing Chihiro masuk ke dalam,

"Selamat siang,"

Chihiro terkejut, Ogiwara berjengit kaget.

Hening sebentar, "A-ah, selamat siang," mata Ogiwara dengan refleks berlari ke arah Chihiro.

Ia yang mengerti situasi meskipun masih merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung, berdeham, "Ini sepupu jauhku, Seijuuro,"

Ogiwara hanya mengangguk, canggung, ia yakin penglihatannya masih cukup benar, tidak perlu kacamata apalagi memakai kontak lensa, bahwa 'sepupu jauh' Chihiro tidak ada di sana sebelumnya.

Mendapati reaksi _awkward_ teman Tetsuya, Chihiro cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Tadi dia bilang akan menunggu di mobil karena aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan lama," senyum ditambahkan, ia merangkul Seijuuro—mencubiti pundaknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menduga dia menyusulku sangat cepat."

Ogiwara mengernyit samar, kemudian tersenyum. Dan lagi, ia menangkap mimik muka Seijuuro sangat menyebalkan—atau mungkin hanya perasaannya—dan mempersilakan keduanya masuk.

"Begitu," ia tertawa kecil. "Aku benar-benar kaget. Kupikir hantu,"

Seijuuro menahan tawa, "Aku memang hantu, kok."

Chihiro memelototinya dari samping.

"Eh?" Ogiwara membatu, tangannya tidak jadi menutup pintu.

"Bercanda."

Chihiro menghela napas.

"Dasar tidak sopan," ujarnya menceramahi Seijuuro.

"Maaf, ya, _Chihiro-nii._ " jawabnya menyeringai, Chihiro merinding. Perasaan geli, takut, dan ingin muntah melebur jadi satu.

"Oh, Mayuzumi-san lebih tua, ya?" Ogiwara bertanya, menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Dan bocah ini memang suka membuat onar," menekankan kata bocah, Chihiro merilekskan otot-otot punggungnya, sebelah tangan diletakkan di atas sandaran sofa. "Ia baru pulang dari Amerika, karena dikeluarkan oleh sekolahnya yang ke-lima tahun ini."

Ogiwara menggaruk pipi, _pantas saja wajahnya bikin kesal. Tatapan matanya juga terkesan merendahkan orang._ Dan entah sejak kapan ia punya profesi sebagai pengamat makhluk hidup.

Seijuuro sedari tadi hanya tersenyum, padahal sudah merangkai skenario matang-matang disertai langkah-langkah cermat tentang bagaimana caranya agar membawa Chihiro ke neraka lebih cepat di otaknya.

Chihiro sendiri merasa kesal, dan ingin menguburkan Seijuuro—tetapi karena tidak mungkin, ia membatalkan niatnya—karena sudah membuatnya terpaksa mengarang cerita di depan Ogiwara. Meskipun cerita yang dibuat Chihiro berisi keburukan Seijuuro.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan minum dan memanggil Kuroko," Ogiwara kembali bersuara setelah terdiam agak lama, kemudian berjalan santai ke arah—yang Chihiro tebak adalah dapur.

"Jangan repot-repot. Hantu tidak perlu minum," celetuk Seijuuro enteng. Chihiro mendesis. Geleng-geleng, memijat dahi lelah. _Sudahlah._

Ogiwara berjalan diselingi tertawa singkat.

"Kenapa dia tidak percaya padaku, Chihiro? Padahal aku, kan, sudah jujur." Seijuuro bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Tentu saja. Siapa orang yang akan percaya pada hantu memakai baju, kakinya menapak, dan bisa sangat menyebalkan?" tandas Chihiro sarkas.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu," Seijuuro menepuk tangan tiba-tiba. Hanya dilirik bosan. "Artinya aku hanya harus melepas kepalaku di depan—"

"Jangan!"

.

.

.

"Siapa? Sepupu jauh?" Tetsuya melepas _headphone_ -nya. Mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari layar komputer Ogiwara.

"Benar. Ayo turun, Kuroko. Kakakmu menunggu di bawah."

"Tidak," merengut, ia kembali memasang _headphone,_ melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Bilang saja Tetsuya sedang berlayar ke Samudera Atlantik atau berburu ke hutan. Apa saja asalkan aku tidak pulang."

Ogiwara di sisi samping pintu berkacak pinggang, "Itu kakakmu, lho, kakak sepupumu yang paling akrab. Ingat, waktu SMP kau pernah bilang padaku, 'aku sangat menyayangi Chihiro-nii,' dan saat kita di taman kanak-kanak, ia terkena cacar air. Kau bahkan menangis siang malam—"

"Itu saat aku berusia tiga tahun!" Sangkal Tetsuya, ia menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan _game_ -nya berjalan tanpa ada yang mengendalikan.

"Kau dengan panik bilang padaku 'bagaimana kalau Chihiro-nii mati?' Ayolah, Kuroko. Itu hanya cacar air."

"Sekarang aku malah berharap ia terkena cacar lagi."

"Oh, dan pada saat kau masuk SMA, kau bercerita padaku bahwa saat Mayuzumi-san mengantarmu, akan banyak gadis-gadis di sekolah yang meliriknya dan itu membuatmu kesal—"

"Baiklah aku akan turun, jadi tolong hentikan." geram Tetsuya, malu.

Ogiwara tersenyum.

"Bagus,"

"Aku heran kenapa Ogiwara-kun bisa mengingat sampai ke masa taman kanak-kanak. Atau Ogiwara-kun hanya mengarang cerita?" tanya Tetsuya penuh selidik.

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Ogiwara-kun bilang aku menangis."

"Benar, kok," Ogiwara menyangkal tuduhan. "Kuroko tidak ingat? Dulu, kan, kita tetangga."

"Ogiwara-kun tidak senang ya aku menginap?"

"Kalau iya, kau sudah kuusir sejak hari pertama, Kuroko. Apalagi kau mengigau dengan sangat menyebalkan."

"Maaf."

"Bagaimanapun, Mayuzumi-san itu kakakmu—yah, meskipun kalian tidak sedarah, tapi, tetap saja. Kau tinggal bersamanya sudah lebih dari tiga tahun, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, kepalanya tertunduk, ada rasa menyesal sudah minggat dari rumah, apalagi melempari Chihiro-nii dengan tabung gas. Kalau tabung itu meledak dan Chihiro-nii terbakar bagaimana? Chihiro-nii saja tidak pernah pacaran. Bisa-bisa ia mati lajang.

"Ogiwara-kun benar," Tetsuya mendongak, tersenyum teduh. "Aku harus pulang dan meminta maaf pada Chihiro-nii."

Ogiwara angguk-angguk puas. Ceramah panjang lebarnya membuahkan hasil.

"Turunlah ke bawah. Akan kubereskan barang-barangmu. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun." dengan semangat Tetsuya turun dari kursi putarnya, sedikit berlari meninggalkan Ogiwara di kamar.

.

.

.

Chihiro sedang bermain gunting batu kertas ke-lima puluh kalinya—karena ia terus-terusan kalah, setan menyebalkan itu menggunakan cara kotor dengan membaca pikirannya—saat mendengar langkah kaki berderap mendekat.

"Tetsuya," gumam Chihiro.

Seijuuro yang tadinya tengah menyeringai lantaran ia puas mengerjai manusia hidup di depannya, mengikuti pandangan Chihiro, ke arah Tetsuya yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Seringaian Seijuuro makin lebar.

Tetsuya sendiri sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Seijuuro yang antara ada dan tiada, terus berjalan dengan bahagia menuju kakaknya sebelum,

"Lama tak berjumpa, Tetsuya."

Bagaikan mendengar suara malaikat maut yang memanggil dirinya, Tetsuya membeku di tempat. Chihiro menyadari arwah di depannya ini suka kumat sendiri, melotot tajam ke arah Seijuuro, yang balik memandang Chihiro dengan usil.

 _Suara ini..._ Tetsuya terbelalak, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. _Setan yang merupakan alasan utama kenapa aku lari dari rumah!_

Chihiro buru-buru bangkit dari sofa,

"Tetsuya," kakinya melangkah lebar demi mencapai adiknya. "Ayo cepat pulang dari sini, semuanya akan kujelaskan begitu kita masuk ke dalam mobil."

Masih _blank_ , Tetsuya tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, kemudian tersadar saat Ogiwara meneriaki namanya dari jauh.

"C-Chihiro-nii, barang-barangku masih—"

 _Ah, indahnya suara itu._ Chihiro masih sempat berdelusi saat ia membuka pagar. _Aku merindukannya tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggombali Tetsuya._

"Nanti akan kuambilkan," Chihiro membukakan pintu untuk Tetsuya, kemudian berlari ke sisi lain mobilnya, sebelum meneriakkan kata-kata maaf dengan terburu kepada Ogiwara yang sudah menenteng tas training milik Tetsuya di ambang pintu. Ogiwara memberikan gestur 'OK' sebagai balasan.

Mesin dihidupkan, Chihiro menyetir membelah jalanan aspal mulus dan melihat Seijuuro, berdiri di samping Ogiwara, memasang tampang menyebalkan seperti biasanya, melambaikan tangan sekilas.

.

 _Tunggu. Yang tadi itu apa?_ Tetsuya baru sadar dari _blank_ -nya.

"Chihiro-nii! Putar balik."

"Hah?" Chihiro buru-buru menyahut. "Tidak. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu jauh,"

"Aku mendengar suara peliharaan Chihiro-nii,"

"Benarkah?" Nada Chihiro tenang tapi keringat dingin mengalir sudah. "Perasaanmu saja. Mungkin kau terkena trauma. Mau mengunjungi psikiater?"

"Apa-apaan," Tetsuya merengut. "aku tidak mungkin tumbang oleh makhluk dunia lain. Aku ini kuat. Jantan."

"Orang jantan tidak minum susu kocok vanilla."

"Kejantanan dan _vanilla milkshake_ tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ada, kok."

"Apa?"

"Err," terkutuklah Tetsuya yang rasa penasarannya setinggi langit. "Ah, ya, kau benar. Tidak ada hubungannya," _lebih baik mengalah daripada ditinggal minggat lagi._

"Apa peliharaan Chihiro-nii sudah pergi?"

Ah.

Pertanyaan yang pasti muncul dari kedua belah bibir Tetsuya, yang membuat Chihiro memutar otak lebih dari sekali untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Jawab; 'belum', kemungkinan besar Tetsuya akan minggat lagi. Jawab; 'sudah', itu tidak mungkin karena bisa saja Seijuuro kumat dan mengganggu ketenangan hidup mereka, dan membuat Tetsuya mengecapnya sebagai seorang pembohong. Chihiro tidak rela.

"Selama kau pergi, Chihiro-nii tidak diganggu, kok." _Disengsarakan, iya._

"Itu karena Chihiro-nii sudah akrab dengan mereka,"

 _ **Jleb.**_

"Dan juga Chihiro-nii bau kemenyan jadi mereka mengira Chihiro-nii adalah teman,"

 _ **Jleb. Jleb.**_

"Makanya, Chihiro-nii harus sesegera mungkin cari pacar."

 _ **Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.**_

Ibumu dulu mengidam apa, sih, Tetsuya? Belati? Ucapanmu membuat hati murni seorang bujang usia dua puluh lima tahun terluka, tersayat-sayat dengan pisau karat, lalu kau siram dengan air perasan jeruk lemon. Pedih.

"Terima kasih atas nasehatmu, adikku. Sayangnya kakakmu ini masih belum ingin melepas status _single._ "

"Itu memang karena Chihiro-nii tidak punya calon, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu aku berbicara begitu hanya untuk menghibur diri sendiri! Tidak usah diperjelas secara detil dan rinci, Tetsuyaaa!"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur."

Rasanya Chihiro ingin menabrakkan diri.

"Lebih baik kau berbohong."

"Jadi, Chihiro-nii mau menjelaskan apa?"

Jujur, ia sangat benci ketika mereka kembali ke topik utama pembicaraan. Chihiro sudah tidak punya ide lagi untuk mengalihkan obrolan. Bisa-bisa Tetsuya tambah curiga.

 _Jujur sajalah._ "Peliharaan—maksudku, arwah penasaran yang mengikutiku tidak pergi-pergi. Mungkin ada hal yang belum ia selesaikan atau apa makanya—"

"Hantunya punya hutang?"

"Jangan potong pembicaraanku, Tetsuya," Chihiro membalas jutek sambil terus menempatkan fokus untuk menyetir. Tetsuya menggumamkan kata maaf. Mungkin Tetsuya berusaha mencairkan suasana atau ia sedang mencoba belajar jadi pelawak. "Tapi kurasa tidak. Dilihat dari gayanya, sepertinya arwah itu dulunya bangsawan,"

"Gayanya memang bagaimana? Sopan? Bermartabat?"

 _Songong. Tengil. Menyebalkan._ "Dia punya etika."

Tetsuya angguk-angguk. "Suara yang aku dengar di rumah Ogiwara-kun itu, apa?"

"Sepertinya dia mengikutiku. Ah, aku tidak melihatnya. Jadi aku sedikit terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan tad—"

"Pura-pura tidak melihatku, ya? Padahal kita pergi bersama." suara yang tak asing menyergap indera pendengaran Chihiro. Seketika tengkuknya meremang saat pemilik suara meniup ke dalam telinganya.

Tetsuya, seperti yang sudah diduga, panik sendiri sambil menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara.

"Seijuuro!" tegur Chihiro berbisik, nyaris tak bersuara. "Kenapa muncul sekarang?! Tetsuya bisa pergi lagi!"

Seijuuro, yang berada di jok belakang, mengangkat sebelah kakinya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu kau buat dia agar tidak kabur."

Chihiro mengurut dahi, menghadapi Tetsuya tidak seperti menekan daun putri malu. Menangani Tetsuya itu setara memancing ikan piranha.

Tetsuya memandang kakaknya cemas, "Chihro-nii, sepertinya aku berhalusinasi...? Aku mendengar suara itu lagi!"

"Benarkah?" Chihiro sebisa mungkin berusaha menjawab dengan tenang.

"Chihiro-nii bisa melihat mereka, kan?" Tetsuya bertanya gusar, "Di mana dia? Ada berapa? Lebih dari satu?! Aku mau turun!"

"Abaikan saja, Tetsuya—hei!" teriak Chihiro refleks saat Tetsuya ingin merebut setir mobil dari genggamannya. "Hanya satu. Hanya satu, oke? Tenanglah."

Tetsuya mereda, kemudian mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Kaosnya ia remat.

Seijuuro menahan cekikikannya, Chihiro mengumpat dalam hati.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu," Seijuuro menyeringai karena bisa membaca pikiran setiap saat. "Chihiro."

.

.

.

"Jelaskan atau ini kulempar."

Tetsuya tidak main-main. Pisau dapur digenggam erat, dibidik—jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya—tepat mengenai kepala Chihiro.

"T-Turunkan, Tetsuya. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, ya." Chihiro mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala, persis seperti pelaku perselingkuhan yang tertangkap basah.

"Benar kata kakakmu, Tetsuya. Ayolah, kau bisa membunuhku dua kali kalau salah sasaran," suara Seijuuro nyaring, Tetsuya sedikit bergetar mendengarnya tetapi cengkraman pada gagang pisau semakin kuat. Chihiro mendesis.

"Diam!" bentak Tetsuya sangar tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seram. "Pergi dari sini, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kalau kakakmu?"

"Silakan!"

 _Tetsuya tega._ Batin Chihiro meringis.

"T-Tetsuya, sebenarnya ia tidak menggangu siapapun. Ia hany—"

"Apa?! Chihiro-nii tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku setiap malam untuk belajar dan tidur! Setiap menit aku diganggu olehnya!"

"Y-yah memang benar ia sedikit menyebalkan, tap—"

"Menyebalkannya banyak! Chihiro-nii tidak tahu perasaanku bagaimana menyeramkannya ketika kau mendengar suara tapi tidak ada orangnya—JANGAN COLEK BOKONGKU!" Tetsuya kalap, berputar pada satu tempat sambil menebaskan pisau tak tentu arah.

"Astaga," Chihiro pening, ia memijit kening. "Seijuuro, jangan sentuh adikku lagi. Tolong."

"Namanya Seijuuro?" Tetsuya berhenti berputar. "Hei! Jangan mengganggu orang yang masih hidup. Kata kakakku kau punya etika. Apanya!"

Chihiro facepalm. _Kenapa yang itu malah diingat oleh Tetsuya._

"Tetsuya, letakkan pisaunya. Duduk di sini." Chihiro menepuk sandaran sofa di sebelahnya. Nadanya serius. Nada yang berarti harus dituruti oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menurut, meletakkan pisau dapur di atas meja makan kemudian berlari kecil mendekati kakaknya. Mengambil posisi duduk, berseberangan dengan Chihiro.

Chihiro berdeham, "Sebenarnya, Seijuuro bisa saja menampakkan wujud padatnya—seperti manusia—sesuka hatinya. Kau mau lihat, Tetsuya?"

Mengangguk, Tetsuya menatap tajam figur tak kasat mata yang ia yakini sedang duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Seijuuro, kali ini aku minta kerjasamamu. Aku tahu kau datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, benar?"

Seijuuro tidak menjawab, ia menatap hampa, kemudian tersenyum tipis mengangguk tanpa menatap Chihiro di sampingnya.

Perlahan, Tetsuya bisa melihatnya—walaupun agak samar, lama kelamaan wujud Seijuuro tampak sepenuhnya seperti manusia kebanyakan di depannya. Tetsuya agak terperangah. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti bangsawan.

"Maaf aku pernah mengganggumu."

Terkejut arwah di depannya minta maaf, Tetsuya mendadak kehabisan kata-kata.

"A-ah, ya. Jangan kau ulangi lagi,"

Seijuuro menundukkan kepala, kemudian mendongak dan menggangguk pada Tetsuya. Bagian menyebalkannya adalah ketika ia menyeringai dan,

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

Rasanya segerombolan perasaan kesal yang sudah pergi jauh-jauh, kembali lagi ke Tetsuya.

"Kau ini!" bentak Chihiro. "Serius sedikit bisa tidak, sih?!"

Menghela napas sejenak, Tetsuya memandang lurus. "Aku baik-baik saja membiarkan ia tinggal di sini," ungkap Tetsuya. Chihiro seperti lupa cara bernapas saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir adiknya. "Dengan beberapa syarat."

"Apa?" Seijuuro bertanya dengan nada penuh harap yang terkesan dibuat-buat (menurut Chihiro).

"Jangan ganggu tidurku, lebih tepatnya, jangan ganggu aku pada saat malam hari."

"Hanya itu?" Chihiro memastikan. "Kau janji tidak akan kabur lagi?"

"Hmm," Tetsuya menerawang. "Itu tergantung."

"Oh? Kupikir lelaki sejati tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam mengambil keputusa—"

"Baiklah aku janji."

"Lelaki tangguh tidak pernah cemberut,"

"...Ya."

"Dan harus tulus,"

"Iya!"

Seijuurou menyeringai.

Tetsuya siap beranjak dari tempat, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku harus mengontak Ogiwara-kun, barang-barangku masih tertinggal di sana."

Chihiro sontak meringis, "Ah, itu, maaf."

"Karena sudah di rumah, aku mau lanjut mengerjakan—ah! Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!"

Yang berbuat iseng menyeringai puas, "Main-main dulu yuk, Tetsuya."

"Chihiro-nii! Urus peliharaanmu!" Bentak Tetusya nyaring—tapi monoton.

"Seijuurou." Panggil Chihiro tajam.

Tiba-tiba setan merah berwujud manusia sudah duduk di samping Chihiro. Tersenyum jahil sambil mengangkat tangan.

Chihiro berdeham ganteng. Ia berhasil membuat imej baik di depan adik tersayang. Jika ini yang terjadi, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan—antara hubungannya dengan Tetsuya di rumah.

Seijuurou bukan ancaman.

Tanpa disadarinya, seringai tajam terpatri halus di bibir Seijuurou.

.

.

.

 _ **'Lima menit lagi war.'**_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Ogiwara, Tetsuya buru-buru meraih _tablet_ di atas meja dan berselonjor di tempat tidur. Tugas kuliah ia kesampingkan sementara, _war_ tidak bisa ditunda. Aplikasi _game_ dibuka, Tetsuya baru sadar kalau _base_ -nya diserang.

Sedang fokus memulihkan diri, sesuatu menginterupsi. Kening Tetsuya mengerut, tapi kembali penuh menatap layar. Sekali lagi, ia merasa lehernya ditiup.

Tetsuya refleks memutar kepala, mencari sosok iseng. Tablet masih digenggam, satu tangannya meraih balok batu asahan pisau (yang sudah disiapkan sejak tadi) di atas meja. Sambil menyodorkan dan berputar di ruang kamar, Tetsuya menggumam, "Berani mengangguku lagi, kugetok."

Sekian sekon berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda fenomena alam tidak lazim. Tetsuya meletakkan balok batu ke meja dan mengembalikan atensi penuh ke layar _tablet_. Waktunya _war_ telah tiba.

Sedang sibuk menjaga _base_ , Tetsuya tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget. Ia merasa bagian tubuh yang paling sensitif baru saja disentuh. _Tablet_ —yang baru dibeli khusus untuk nge- _game_ —nyaris beralih fungsi jadi alat untuk melempar pelaku pelecehan.

Menaham geram, Tetsuya bangkit dari ranjang. "Tunjukkan dirimu, peliharaannya Chihiro-nii. Jangan penakut, beraninya di belakang."

Terdengar bunyi di oksipital.

Tetsuya merasa helai biru mudanya dihirup pelan.

Sontak berbalik, Tetsuya mengulurkan kepalan tangan sebagai tameng pelindung diri. Ia siap meninju sosok merah di depan—hantu yang sejak tadi mengganggunya kini sudah berwujud padat.

"Aku bukan peliharannya Chihiro, omong-omong." Ujar Seijuurou ringan.

Masih bergidik ngeri sebab mengingat jelas hangatnya kepala saat diendus—Tetsuya langsung menggeleng cepat. "A-Apa yang Seijuurou-kun mau?"

Seijuurou mendendang gumam, lalu menyeringai.

Melihat senyum jahatnya, Tetsuya mundur selangkah. "Aku mau minggat lagi."

"Katanya jantan, laki-laki tangguh." Ucap Seijuurou cepat, Tetsuya langsung menghenti langkah. "Temenin main, dong."

Mengintip layar _tablet_ , Tetsuya mendesah kecewa. "Aku kalah, kan. Ini gara-gara Seijuurou-kun."

"Perang yang asli lebih menyeramkan daripada permainan ini, Tetsuya."

"Aku sedang tidak berperang,"

"Ayo perang,"

Tetsuya mengernyit.

"Perang di ranjang." Tambah Seijuurou, tidak lupa seringai jahilnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "Siapa takut."

Kepala Seijuurou mengikuti langkah Tetsuya menuju kasur. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berbalik pergi. "Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambil yang di kamar Chihiro-nii."

Abstrak. Seijuurou tidak jadi membaca pikiran Tetsuya. Maka ia biarkan Tetsuya keluar dan mengalihkan atensinya ke layar _tablet_ di atas meja. Seijuurou tidak mengerti penyerangan markas macam apa yang terjadi di _game_ ini, tapi ia langsung bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan sekali lihat. Geser sedikit, pilih ini-itu, dan menang.

Tetsuya—yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya dengan sepasang bantal-guling langsung berdecak kagum. Binar mata terpancar lewat _aquamarine_ -nya. "Hebat, Seijuurou-kun."

Merasa tampan, Seijuurou berdeham. "Aku memang hebat."

Merasa harus mengapresiasi lawan, Tetsuya berniat menemani setan kesepian di kamarnya. Ia meletakkan sepasang bantal guling milik Chihiro-nii di ujung tempat tidur, lalu pasangan bantal-guling miliknya di ujung lain.

Jari telunjuk mengarah ke bantal-guling bersarung abu-abu, "Seijuurou-kun duduk di sana."

Seijuurou tersenyum, duduk di ujung tempat tidur sesuai intruksi Tetsuya.

"Peraturannya, siapa yang gugur maka dia kalah. Ada satu bantal dan satu guling. Kita akan saling melempar. Kalau begitu, perang di ranjang, dimulai!"

Seijuurou terdiam.

Tetsuya mulai melempar.

Tapi tembus dan menghentak ke tembok.

Merengut, tidak terima. "Jangan curang, Seijuurou-kun!"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak curang." Seijuurou mendengus pelan. "Bukan perang ranjang ini yang kumaksud."

Kepala teal ditelengkan, "Perang ranjang sama dengan perang bantal, kan? Seijuurou-kun tidak pernah memainkannya, ya? Kalau begitu biar kuajari. Bagian mana yang sulit dimengerti?"

 _Mau diajari._

Lalu pikiran licik mampir ke benak Seijuurou.

Baru saja Seijuurou ingin mengutara, pintu kamar dijeblak cepat.

"Tetsuya! Kalau kau mau berdelusi dengan bantal gulingku, biar kuganti dulu sarungnya—"

Dua penghuni kamar menatap lurus ke arah Chihiro.

Sang kakak mendesah lelah, melihat sosok Seijuurou yang juga ada di kamar adiknya.

"Kukira gulingku mau dijadikan bahan _itu_. Kalau memang Tetsuya mau begitu, aku siap jadi penggan—"

 _ **Buk!**_

Sasaran lempar bantal Tetsuya berganti ke Chihiro.

 _ **Buk!**_

Seijuurou tidak membuang kesempatan. Dengan tenaga penuh ia lempar sepasang bantal-guling sekaligus.

"Hei! Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan!" Bentak Chihiro nyaring.

.

.

.

Kesehariannya Chihiro maupun Tetsuya sama-sama berubah. Meski porsi makan tetap dibuat untuk dua orang (karena Seijuurou tidak perlu makan), tapi penghuni rumah bertambah satu. Kadang Seijuurou tidur di kamar Chihiro. Lalu karena bosan diabaikan, ia pindah ke kamar Tetsuya.

Dan semenjak Seijuuro menghantui rumah mereka—meskipun tidak bisa dibilang ' _menghantui'_ karena Seijuuro juga sepertinya sudah tobat—atau tidak sedang kumat—Chihiro merasa perhatian Tetsuya kepadanya berkurang karena ada sosok dari dunia lain yang menggaet adik tercintanya.

Sebut saja insiden lempar bantal dengan sengaja karena Tetsuya—yang menurut Chihiro sedang salah tingkah saat ia melontarkan humor kotor kepadanya—yang kini membuat dua insan beda dunia, beda sifat, beda warna rambut, namun hampir sama tingginya—sama-sama pendek—terlihat makin akrab, meskipun pada saat perjumpaan pertama mereka, Tetsuya seolah-olah mengibarkan bendera perang tanda tak suka kepada Seijuuro.

"Lagi?" Tetsuya mengeluh, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tempat di mana kakaknya berpijak sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Chihiro merasa tersakiti.

"Tetsuya payah. Ayo main lagi. Jangan frustrasi begitu."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah lelah. Main yang lain saja."

"Tanggung, Tetsuya. Kita main dua ronde lagi, ya? Biar aku yang gantian mengocoknya,"

"Ah, begitu lebih baik, tanganku sudah pegal dari tadi,"

Telinga Chihiro panas.

"Kalian... obrolannya sengaja dibuat-buat, kan?"

Tetsuya menoleh, memasang wajah heran.

"Chihiro-nii kenapa, sih? Kok sewot begitu,"

"Chihiro iri? Ayo main bertiga," Seijuuro menawarkan, tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau bermain ular tangga dengan kalian,"

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, "Terserah,"

Chihiro mendegus, dalam hati merutuk kenapa tidak ditawari lebih jauh. Ia menutup pintu, kemudian menjauh sebelum mendengar suara Tetsuya,

"Kocokan Seijuuro-kun cepat sekali,"

"Benar, kan? Aku ini handal dan berpengalaman,"

"Ajari aku bagaimana cara mengocok yang benar,"

 _Mereka hanya bermain ular tangga._ Chihiro meyakinkan diri sendiri. _Ular tangga._

"Sudah mau keluar—"

Chihiro putar balik, gesit, mendobrak pintu.

"—dadunya."

"Oh, Chihiro-nii berubah pikiran? Mau main sama-sama?"

 _Lupakan._ Chihiro tidak menjawab, pintu kembali ditutup, atau lebih tepatnya, dibanting.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam, Chihiro baru ingat ada beberapa lembar pekerjaan dari kantor yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

Mengesampingkan rasa malasnya, ia duduk di kursi kerja dengan memakai kacamata baca, mengecek isi laporan keuangan perusahaan, sampai bunyi notifikiasi dari sosial media masuk ke ponsel pintarnya.

 _ **From : Hayama K.**_

 _ **Lagi ngopi bareng Reo-nee sama Gorilla. Mayuzumi-san mau ikut? Nanti kita jemput:3**_

Chihiro menatap layar ponselnya bosan. Sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk ikut. Kalau ia pergi dari rumah, pun, rasa was-was pasti menghantuinya karena telah meninggalkan Tetsuya berdua dengan arwah penasaran yang mesum.

 _ **To : Hayama K.**_

 _ **Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Mungkin lain kali. Tapi hati-hati, bisa saja ada sianida di dalam kopimu. Katanya Mibuchi pintar di pelajaran kimia.**_

Chihiro mengulas senyum jahil, balasan datang secepat kilat.

 _ **From : Hayama K.**_

 _ **Sekarang aku benar-benar takut! Tadi aku sudah minum dua teguk. Bagaimana ini?!**_

Chihiro bisa membayangkan mimik wajah kaget Hayama saat membaca pesannya.

 _ **To : Hayama K.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal, Hayama. Gajimu bulan depan akan masuk ke rekeningku.**_

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Dari kekasihmu, ya?"

Chihiro terlonjak kaget, hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Ia menatap geram pada Seijuuro yang kini sudah duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ia mendengus. "Sudah mainnya?"

Seijuuro menampakkan ekspresi bingung sejenak, sebelum ia ganti menjadi menyebalkan.

"Oh. Sudah, kok. Tetsuya sampai kelelahan makanya aku akhiri saja."

Chihiro mengernyit, "Kalian hanya main ular tangga, kan? Kenapa adikku bisa sampai kelelahan."

"Hm," Seijuuro mengangguk. "Tetsuya mainnya naik-turun terus. Makanya ia kelelaha—"

"ULAR TANGGA, KAN?

Seijuuro angguk-angguk. Kemudian menyeringai aneh, "Benar. Kau kira kami memainkan apa?"

"Y-yah…"

"Aku tahu seluruh isi kepalamu, Chihiro. Kau suka berfantasi kotor tentang adik sepupumu sendiri—"

"Jangan mengobrak-abrik privasi orang!"

"Dasar manusia hina,"

"Kau dulunya juga manusia,"

"Sekarang, kan, aku sudah mati."

Chihiro terdiam, tidak bisa membalas umpatan menyebalkan yang dilontarkan oleh Seijuuro.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Seijuuro menekuk alisnya, "Apa?"

"Maksudku, kau datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, benar?"

Raut wajah Seijuuro menjadi serius, dan entah mengapa Chihiro tak menyukainya.

"Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak kau dan teman-temanmu mengunjungi tempat itu yang dulunya

adalah rumahku," mulai Seijuuro.

"Dan… kenapa kau memilihku, maksudku, kami berempat, kau bisa saja memilih salah satu dari kami kecuali aku,"

"Mungkin karena kau tampan—"

Chihiro sudah mengambil penggaris besi dari laci mejanya.

"—bercanda." tambah Seijuuro cepat.

"Lanjutkan,"

"Entahlah, kau terlihat seperti satu-satunya orang yang bisa kumintai tolong,"

"Sebenarnya yang lebih handal itu mereka—bukan maksudku untuk memuji—tapi, kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku hanya diseret-seret ke dalam hobi mereka karena bisa melihat makhluk astral. Omong-omong, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya tidak ada _yang lain_ selain kau, ya, di rumah ini?

"Aku mengusirnya,"

Chihiro tertegun. "Oh. Terima kasih…?" _Hantu mengusir hantu. Memangnya itu legal?_

"Tentu saja. Mereka semua takut kepadaku."

"Izin dulu kalau mau baca pikiran orang."

"Kelepasan," balas Seijuuro enteng.

"Kalau kau mau dibantu, akan kubicarakan dengan teman-temanku besok."

"Boleh aku ikut ke tempat kerjam—"

"Jangan." potong Chihiro secepat kilat. "Pokoknya jangan. Jangan buat onar. Tetap di rumah saja. Main sama Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya bilang ia tidak mau main denganku lagi kalau terus-terusan dikalahkan."

"Makanya kau biarkan dia menang!"

"Tidak bisa begitu,"

Chihiro memijat dahi, penat. "Terserah kau saja. Pergi sana. Aku mau kerja," gestur tangannya mengusir.

Seijuuro turun dari meja kerjanya, "Aku memang mau pergi ke luar, cari angin segar,"

"Ya, _bye,"_ — _kalau bisa jangan balik lagi._

"Aku pasti kembali ke sini lagi, kok." Seijuuro menyeringai jahil.

Chihiro menatapnya bosan, sampai figur Seijuuro menghilang menembus pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **annovt's a/n :**

hai ngaret ya?maav sibuk nih (senyum inosen) jadi ff ini udah dianggurin setahun wwwww  
udahlah…saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa tapi lama2 jadi pengin digentayangin sama akashi ahahah—

 **siucchi's a/n :**

maaf telat update:"))

* * *

 **Akkurren612** iya ini lebih ke mayuaka tapi mayunya suka inses2 gitu ke kuroko..bisa dibilang hubungan segi enam:))/ngaco **Hiks** aw kamu sweet sekali sampe nangis gitu /nggak makasih yaw **Caesar704** congornya mayu emang tajem ya..meskipun masih tajem adeknya sih- **macaroon waffle** mayu sama kuro sepupuan kok..dasaran mayu aja yang suka nganu nganu gt tingkahnya ke dia kkk **hanyo4** multipairing wwwww nijimayu apa mayuniji?;)) **Akashiki Kazuyuki** akashi nganu itu gimana? /sokpolos/ sebenernya kasur mayu yang basah itu...cuma disirem sama akashi pake air kok... udah dilanjut yaa


End file.
